All the World's a Stage?
by Timae7
Summary: When her older brother died Ayami Sohma became the object of her mother's hatred. Now Ayami discovers her birth father. Come to find out he's rich! He enrolls her in Ouran High School and just before class, he tells her she has a brother and that he's part of a club held in music room three. Will Ayami accept him as her older brother?-MorixOC-few bad words-bullies-mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time publishing a fanfic of mine. I don't think many of you will like it considering that it's got a lot of drama but we'll see... Mostly this chapter is to give you the what's going on so there's a lot of back story here. Sorry about all the flashbacks. :P I hope you enjoy my work, or really fun because that's why I wrote this in the first place, I never thought I would actually post it some place. **

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life**

'How did I get here?' I wondered as I sat at my desk in this school of preps in strange uniforms. 'How did I go from playing b-ball in back alleys to attending one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan?' Ouran Acadamy. 'A school for the kids of the rich and snobby.'

I remembered back to the day I had first learned about any of this; "Ayami! You won't believe it," my mother had come home yelling.

_"Mother, shh!" I said putting my finger over my lips, "The triplets are sleeping!"_

_"Sorry," she said apologetically and she looked down the hall before turning back to me and continuing, "but this is just so amazing!" _

She had the most excited expression on her face and I guess that should have tipped me off. My mother wasn't know for being the smiley kind. Normally, she had an irritated expression that said, "Leave me alone or die," but on that day she had a smile on her face, a real smile. I hadn't seen her that happy since her, well now ex, boyfriend had last taken her out on a date. She never smiled like that, at least, not to me.

_"What's got you so keyed-up mom?" I asked. _The look on her face became darker; a bit like she was scheming something.

_"You'll never guess who I went to talk to today." She said slipping off her heels and jacket._

_"Who?" I asked returning to my task of washing the dishes._

_"Your father." I almost dropped the plate in my hands and turned to her wide-eyed._

_"What?" I asked blinking._

_"Your father! Well, he's the only guy left who could be your father."_

_Truthfully, I was shocked; my father, a complete mystery to me. Let's just say that my mother has a very "active" social life._

_"Aya, you'll never guess who he is!" she exclaimed drawing me out of my thoughts. "He's rich and he lives here in Japan and, well, he's just filthy rich! I couldn't remember his name so that's why it took me so long to find him. He said that he wants to meet with you. Our lawyers are talking back and forth right now, but we're just one DNA test away from being set for life!"_

At that time, I didn't know who he was or what lied on the road ahead of me and after the DNA tests came back positive I was worried about how this was going to affect my family. My little brother Hero, didn't seem to care much, but what can you expect from a twelve-year-old. My younger sisters, Kotomi, ten years old, and the triplets, Momo, Meme, and Mimi, four years old, were more concerned about me not being around as much. I tried to calm them by promising that I would never leave them, but that was a promise I ended up not being able to keep.

My father decided to pay my mother bookoos of money in child support and my mother came home that day talking about how I finally turned out to be of some good. She went on to tell me about her plans to squeeze as much money as she could out of him; I refused to let her do that.

_"No," I said firmly._

_"Excuse me;" she turned around giving me the eye._

_"I'm not going to let you use his money for the wrong things. He's my father, my family, not yours." I said my voice stern_

_My mother stood off the couch and gave me the same look I was used to seeing, the face of cold-hearted hatred. She raised her hand a slapped me across my left cheek._

_"How dare you! You ungrateful and selfish child! You just want to keep all his money to yourself don't you? What about me? I'm your mother!"_

She yelled at me for nearly two hours, the words getting uglier every sentence. Then, to my rescue, the phone rang; it was my "new" father. He wanted to speak to me in privately and in person.

I met with him the following day and at the meeting he told me his name was Yuzuru Suoh and he told me the story of how I came to be.

Once, he met a beautiful woman while on a business trip; in France. He love her very much and eventually she became pregnant. He decided to divorce his lawful wife and marry her but his mother wouldn't allow it. He returned to Japan and felt as though he had lost his love and his child.

Not long after that, he had another business trip, this time to America. While on that trip he met my mother and thought she looked so very similar to his love. Of course it could have just been because he was drunk, but that's beside the point, that's when I happened. Of course he left the country soon after and had no clue about my existence at all.

At the end of the meeting, he asked me if I wanted to come and live with him, or really, until matters with his family were taken care of, in a home paid for by him. I agreed to it but only because my mother didn't want me anywhere near her anymore. So now I'm living in a mansion provided by my all too happy to please father. He's even enrolled me in his school.

Yeah, did I mention that he owns the school I'm now attending?

Today is my first day here at Ouran High School and I must say, it started on a bad note and will probably end on one too. My father spoke with me before classes started and I'm not exactly too pleased to just find this out today.

"Ayami," he said my name with a new warmth in the tone that was unfamiliar to me. "I mentioned before that I had a child with another woman." I nodded my head as I sat in the chair in front of his office desk.

"Well, he also attends this school. He's a year older than you and his name is Tamaki." My eyes widened a bit but I quickly composed myself as he continued.

"I haven't told him about you yet, I haven't told anyone, and I would prefer that he doesn't find out about you just yet, if you don't mind, so while you're attending here you'll still go by Sohma and not Suoh." I nodded again, I really didn't mind him not knowing about me. In fact, I would prefer that he never find out. If this Tamaki is supposed to be my new big brother then I don't want him.

You see, when I was ten my family and I were living in America and I had an older brother. He was great he was tall, brave, and had great hair; the perfect big brother, but... he died in fire at our apartment complex. My mother blamed me; I blamed myself. Because of that, my mother had us (her, my younger brother, sister, and myself) move to Japan; where she had been raised.

I lived in Japan from fifth grade until just before my last year of middle school; that's when my mother had a sort of break down because of me. She thought it would be better if I went away for a bit so she sent me to live with my aunt back in America, New York City, to be precise. I spent my last year of middle school with my aunt who owns a small line of pastry shops. She taught me how to cook all kinds of deserts and baked goods.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my father spoke again.

"He's part of a club held in music room three, it would please me if you tried your best not to go there." Then he sent me off to class.

On my way to class, I wondered what this Tamaki guy would be like, 'He has club in a music room so that must mean that he plays some kind of instrument, right? Maybe he's classy and really into music. I wonder what instrument he plays?' I started building up a brotherly-like image of him around that.

I'm currently siting in my Geometry class and everyone is staring at me.

'I feel like such an idiot, wearing this puffy yellow monstrosity.' I thought as I began doodling on the edge of my paper; blush settling on my cheeks. 'I hate the stares! I'm so not used to dressing like this.'

After my brother died, I tried my best to be like him. I cut my hair short and dyed it blonde, like his. I even quite my gymnastics team and took up basketball. I was trying to give my younger siblings the big brother that I had. Of course, I've had to quit all of that because I'm takeing lessons on how to be a proper young lady and I have to wear skirts. Needless to say, it's very uncomfortable for me.

'It's a good thing that I haven't been cutting my hair the past two years,' I thought as I twisted a curl around my finger. It had grown out to just above my shoulders and straight brown. I didn't like it so... boring, so I usually put it up in a ponytail, but ponytails are frowned upon in this world of Barbies so last night I took a shower and put my hair in curlers. Today I awoke with bouncy ringlets all around; I even clipped it back with two fancy hairclips; I get kudos points for trying right?

I sat through the rest of my classes and, to my relief, no one tried to talk to me... until the lunch bell rang. As I was gathering up my things three of the girls from my home room walked up to me and introduced themselves; I smiled wryly at them.

"So where are you from," the short girl with black hair named Misawa asked.

"America, Japan, both," I said indifferently.

"Oh, really," she replied.

"That's interesting." her friend said. They seemed, to me, to be strangely small-minded.

"Did you just move here?" another girl, whom I had forgotten the name of, asked.

"Not really, I was living in America up until five months ago, but I've, sort of, been thrown back and forth between Japan and America my whole life." I said flatly.

They chattered a bit as I walked with them to the lunchroom. Then they asked me if I wanted to join them for lunch but I gave them a lame excuse saying that I had left something in my locker. I hurried away from them and found my lunch I had brought from home in the bottom of my school bag.

Lunch in hand I wandered around, looking for a place to eat my lunch in peace. I ended up getting myself thoroughly lost and eventually found myself standing alone in a garden area outside somewhere.

I sat on the grass under the shade of a large tree, thinking, 'I may not know where I am but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy my lunch.'

I started nomming down, not thinking of anything in particular when...

Hello there!" a boy's voice called out from behind me.

"Ah!" I said startled, jumping, and nearly dropping my sandwich into my lap.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" The boy asked; I turned and looked up at him, catching my breath; he was kind of gorgeous. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, was somewhat tall, then again so was I so it might just be because I was sitting on the ground, and he had a kind expression on his face. I felt my face turn a bit pink when he leaned down towards me.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked with a smile; I just nodded my head in response. He grinned softly and took a seat next to me. I looked quickly back down at my lunch, the blush lingering on my face.

'Oh come on, he's not the first good looking guy you've met.' I told myself.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sohma," I said mumbled, "Sohma, Ayami." I glanced sideways at him as I nibbled on my sandwich.

"That's a very lovely name," he complimented with another soft smile.

"Thanks," I said stiffly in English. "Uh!" I caught myself, "I mean, arigatou." I blushed. 'That's so embarrassing.'

"You're from America!" He exclaimed happily. I nodded again thinking, 'Why do these people think that's interesting?'

"That's amazing, that makes you like a foreign princess!" he said.

'What does that even have to do with... what?' I thought looking at him strangely.

"So do you have some free time this afternoon, Sohma-hime?" he asked casually.

'Princess Sohma, is this guy for real? Wait, is he... asking me out on a date!' I nearly choked on the bite of sandwich in my mouth.

Finally I swallowed it and looked at him one eye brow raised saying, "Excuse me?"

"It would make me so very happy if you could come by my club this afternoon after school." He smiled as he reached his hand up to my chin. "Won't you please, Hime-sama?" He begged. I reflexively pushed his hand away and stood up.

"No!" I exclaimed in English. I quickly switched back to Japanese, "No, I won't! I don't even know your name!"

"Oh, how rude of me," he said standing up and bowing slightly, his hand over his chest. "My name is Tamaki Suoh." I froze solid.

"No way," I said quietly in shock; he looked at me confused. I could feel them fall as my expectations, however low they had been set, came crumbling down. The nice, slightly brother-like image, crushed to bits. I tried to recover but barely managed to keep my voice under control.

"You know I don't think I can," I said turning stiffly, kneeling down to pick up my scattered lunch. "I have lots of studying to do." I finished standing to my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he said sadly, "I do hope you'll come by some time though." I looked at him my eyebrows pressed together. 'This guy is supposed to be my brother?.. I guess, I'll "come by" eventually so I can't really say no... but my father did tell me not to go there, ugh...'

"Maybe," I mumbled rushing off in a random direction.

"It's in music room three! See you there, Princess!" he called after me like he was certain I would be there.

Once I was several halls away from him, I slowed my pace and sighed. 'Ugh, all he _could_ be and he's like that. He seems like a womanizing jerk! And what was with the Princess stuff?' Then a second thought hit me and I laughed loudly. 'This will be a great story to tell others someday. "On the first day I met my brother he hit on me," Ha!'

**Okay, so there it is, chapter one of my story... I hope you like it so far. Chapter two will be up soon, like tomorrow, and I hope you keep reading because it gets better, I promise. ****BTW: I already have several chapters written, they're just on my old laptop that's pretty much broken, so I have to re-type and copy all the story into my computer that works. lol**

**Please tell me what you think of it! Should I finish it? Should I change something? Should I remove it entirely from existence? lol ****I would love your opinions. **

**~Thank you for reading!~ **

**~Timae7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long but I did get it up today as I promised... I'm sorry it's almost midnight but I had a party today basically. Hope you like chapter two, I'm slowly weaving together Ayami's story. This chapter is pretty long; 2x's longer than the last one sorry about that.**

**Chapter 2: Haruhi and the Host Club**

I walked through the pink halls and somehow managed to find my way back to my class. I moaned as I took my seat.

'I only finished half of my lunch thanks to him. Humph, "Hime-sama" he called me. Yuck, it makes me want to puke, my own brother, well, half-brother, hitting on me. Nasty! I see now why my father didn't want me meeting him.' I must have had a strange look on my face because when Misawa took her seat next to me she looked at me confused.

"Hey, Sohma. What's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her and wondered if I should ask her.

"Well, I..." I said averting my eyes, "Do you know a guy named Tamaki Suoh." She started giggling, it must be a stupid question.

"Of course I do, silly, every girl at Ouran knows him. Why?" she questioned looking at me. "Oh, let me guess, you have a crush on him!" At this I was truly appalled.

"No!" I screamed in denial as I slammed my hand on the desk. Everyone in the room looked at me and I shrunk into my seat. Misawa giggled at me and I could feel how red my face was. I took a few deep breaths to recover.

"I ran into him in the gardens and we talked for a bit. I was just wondering what kind of guy he is, that's all." I mumbled tapping my pen in the desk top.

"He's not my type though he _is _pretty good looking. He's called the Princely type and makes every girl feel like a princess."

'So that's what was with the Hime-sama stuff, and it's not just me, he does that to all the girls... That's... kind of disgusting.' I thought as she went on.

"Haruhi is my type." 'Haruhi? Familiar name but no way it's the same Haruhi.'

"Haruhi," I urged her to continue.

"Haruhi Fujioka! He's just wonderful; he's the natural type and I just love everything about him!" She said blushing and putting her hands on her cheeks like a fan girl about to swoon, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

'No way the exact same name! The odds of that are pretty slim. Now that I think about it Haruhi did seem like the study hard nerdy type. It would make sense that she was able to get enrolled into this school, on scholarship of course. I haven't seen her since middle school during the short time my mother worked at the same bar as Haruhi's father... Wait... did she just say that Haruhi was her type?' I froze and looked at Misawa, she was still in lovey-dovey land.

'Lesbos! No way!' I thought; eventually I got the nerve to ask.

"I think... I'd like to meet this Haruhi that's got you so... fluffed up. Do you think... you could introduce us?" I asked unsurely. She emerged from her sparkly state and stared at me blankly.

"Why?" she asked; I turned to look at the board for no reason.

"I knew a person with the same name in middle school, we were sort of friends, I mean, we hung out. I'm a bit curious to find out whether they're the same person." I answered, glancing at her and an evil grin stretched across her face; it scared me.

"Of course," she said darkly just as the teacher walked in the room to begin class.

After the last of our classes, Misawa said she'd take me to Haruhi's classroom, but, when we arrived, Haruhi wasn't there.

"Where's Haruhi-kun," Misawa asked a girl there.

"Ah," she answered, "Haruhi and the twins already left."

"Okay," Misawa replied and she turned to me, "We'll just catch up with them there."

_'There?' _I thought when suddenly, Misawa grinned another evil grin and turned towards the other girls in the room.

"Hey girls," She called to them. They all turned to look at her. "New girl here says she's old friends with Haruhi." Many of the girls gasped and four of them walked up to me and started grilling me with questions.

"Oh really!"

"How long ago did you know him?"

"Were you friends as kids?"

"Do you have any pictures of you two together as kids?"

"Was he as cute then as he is now?" All of it overwhelmed me for a bit.

"Hold on! I don't even know if they're the same Haruhi yet," I said putting my hands up to calm them. The four became sad and their shoulders fell.

Then a short girl with brown hair spoke up. "Let's all take her there now and find out!" The group cheered and began pushing me down the hall.

'I hate you,' I thought mentally at the girl.

Along the way, they kept asking questions about Haruhi and I but I didn't know how to answer them. They rushed me down the hall and finally we ended up in front of a pair of French doors at the end of a hall. I looked at the sign above the door; it read _Music Room Three_.

'Holy crap! No way! Really?!' I thought as Misawa and another girl put their hands on the door handles.

"Wait-" I started but it was too late. They threw the doors open and I was hit with breeze of rose scent filled air; I could even pick up the scent of sweets such as cake and tea, but that was the cook in me coming out.

"Welcome," I heard a group of boys say and there, standing in a group, stood seven amazingly handsome young men. I blushed a pink as I took in their good looks.

There was a pair of orange haired twins, a dark-haired one with glasses, a very tall one with a stoic expression, a very short blonde that looked more like a kid, an average one with brown hair, and in the middle stood one with an all too familiar face.

"Please enter, ladies," Tamaki said in his princely voice. Then his eyes landed on me and he stepped forward smiling.

"Ah my new princess! You decided to come after all." He reached his hand forward to take mine but I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I said shortly, "I didn't come here on my own will and I most certainly did not come here to see you, pervert!" Tamaki cracked then staggered back and fell to the floor dramatically; the twins laughed at him in unison.

"You've been rejected," the twins teased together and he looked up at them.

"This isn't funny!" He exclaimed tears in his eyes. 'Such an immature guy is supposed to be my brother? Please!'

I sighed and a girl behind me spoke up, "She says that she knows Haruhi."

'My hate list is getting longer every second...' The group of boys all looked at me questioningly and the average boy with brown hair stepped forward.

"I'm Haruhi," he said smiling, "and you are?" I looked him over and he did seem familiar. Then suddenly, a girl with long orange hair appeared from out of nowhere, literally.

"What's this then?" she exclaimed, "A girl who's claiming to know Haruhi?" She leaned to Misawa who gave her the low-down on the what's-what in like three seconds flat, I swear. The orange haired girl's eye lit up and she turned to watch me closely.

Then a girl gave me a push from behind and I stepped forward. I took in a deep breath conscious of all the staring eyes and examined the boy as I got closer. I was taller than him by about two inches which would be about right, if this _he _was in fact the _she_.

"Could this be an old spark of friendship from the past!" the orange haired girl said into a microphone.

'Where in the world did she pull that out from? This is just getting more awkward by the second.' I stopped about a yard from him and studied his features closely. I had to imagine him with long hair and that was it.

"Oh my word!" I exclaimed in English. "It is you."

The entire room looked to Haruhi who just tilted her head in confusion.

"Do I know you?" she asked and I snickered.

"Yes but it's been two years since we last saw each other." Her eyebrows pulled together and she put her hand on her chin as she studied me closely.

"You do look a little familiar - but I can't put my finger on it... where?" by the end of her sentence it was more of a mumble to herself.

The entire room waited for her to recognize me; I sighed and leaned forward in a bow.

"Ayami Sohma," I said and it hit her like a smack to the face.

"You're-" she said taking a step back and throwing a hand over her mouth. I knew why, she was holding in a laugh.

The last time I saw Haruhi it was just before I went to stay with my aunt. At that time I only wore boys clothing and I had contacts; my hair was a bit shorter too.

Suddenly the girl with the mic yelled, "Could it be that the old spark is being rekindled in to a flame of love? An old friend from the past, turning up after all these years!"

'All these year? What are you talking about? It's only been about two and what do you mean by flame of love?' I thought as I watched Haruhi. She held her middle, trying hard not to laugh, covering her snickers with coughs. I watched her sarcastically and sighed.

"Haruhi appears to be holding back his strong feelings of surprise and happiness! Could this be Haruhi's middle school crush?!"

'She is way too excited about this, not to mention, way off base.' I noticed now that there were over twenty girls in the room that I hadn't seen before and they were all whispering to each other; a few screamed in surprise when she said "crush."

I looked around the room a little embarrassed. Even the group of boys were staring; all looking a bit wary. Then Haurhi stood up straight and cleared her throat from the rest of her laughs. She looked at me and another giggle threatened on her lips; I frowned.

"Is it really that bad?" I mumbled.

"Not really," she managed, "It's just... different." She smiled at me and I smiled back half-heartedly.

"Well I could say the same," I added with a grin and she coughed again.

"Aya," she said motioning with her hand in a welcoming way, "would you like to sit and have some tea with me? We could catch up some." The entire room grew quiet and everyone seemed to lean in all at this moment to hear my reply.

"Sure" I said smiling and the girls all went berserk. Some were screaming others were swooning, though I wasn't quite sure what I had done to earn that reaction.

I nervously shuffled along behind Haruhi as she lead me to a couch to sit down. In front of it was a coffee table and another couch, upon which sat two blushing girls. I took a seat and Haruhi served the tea.

"Thank you," I said, taking the cup from her. I kept my eyes down as the room swirled with murmurs.

"So Aya," she started, "What are you doing here at Ouran?" I looked up her.

"That's... complicated," I answered, giving her a meaningful look. I knew she was bad at taking hints so I had to help her out. "Another time maybe," I whispered to her. She understood that and nodded her head.

Just then, the short boy who looked like a little kid bounced to my side. With his smile and big eyes he reminded me of my little sisters; it made me smile back softly.

"You're a friend of Haru-chan?" he asked in a very cutesy way; I nodded.

"Do you like cake?" he asked. I leaned towards him and winked.

"I love cake." His responding smile was adorable and he pulled out a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"Here!" he said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I placed my tea-cup on the table and took the plate from him. He bounced away to the tall one and the two of them walked off to another table together.

"How old is he?" I asked Haruhi.

"Eighteen," she replied indifferently. I sat eyes wide for a second before the twins came up behind me and each placed a hand on one of my shoulders.

I looked up at them as they asked, "So you're old friends with Haruhi are you?" The tone they used irritated me; I sat up straight, shrugging off their hands.

"Yes, we attended the same elementary and middle schools." I answered giving Haruihi a partial smile. I glanced around and wondered, 'What type of club is this, one with a few boys and lots of girls? It a little strange...' I looked back to Haurhi.

"By the way Haruhi, what kind of club is this?" She opened her mouth but before she could answer Tamaki stepped forward.

"This, my princess, is the Ouran High School Host Club," he said, entirely recovered from his earlier state of dejection.

Not even a whole second from when the words "Host Club" passed his lips had I froze in place, my breathing ceasing. I knew the term all too well.

My mother had dated the head of a "host club" once; he had a bad temper. One day my mother came home with a broken nose and that was it. I went to him and told him not to ever lay a hand on her like that again; if he was going to hit someone it was going to be me. He let me "throw myself under the bus" and whenever he felt like hitting something he gave me a call. I still have scares and he's the reason I don't like men touching me.

I realized at this moment that everyone was still staring at my blank expression and I took in a deep breath to calm myself. 'I've got to stop with the flashbacks...' I tried my best to hide my displeasure at this and returned to my cake.

"I see," I said forking a bite into my mouth, "I didn't think you were one for this sort of thing, Haruhi." I glanced at her and she shrugged.

"I wasn't at first, but it's not so bad," she replied.

'That's really upheaving to hear her say that,' I thought as an unsettling silence washed over the room.

"Well," I said with a fake smile to everyone. "Don't let me get in the way of club activities," I nearly bit my tongue on that one. "Please just continue with whatever you were doing before I got her or whatever." I said taking another bite of cake to stop me from choking on my own words.

Slowly, Tamaki and the twins walked away; Haruhi gave me a strange look. Eventually though, she turned back to her two guests.

"Would you like some more tea?" she asked them.

"Yes please," one said blushing. As Haruhi poured her another cup she looked at me.

"Umm, Sohma-san," I looked up at her surprised.

"Yes?" I aksed blinking.

"How long have you and Haruhi know each other?" she asked.

I took yet another deep breath and thought, 'And now, I've become a hostess, just perfect! All right time to people please... Ugh!'

"Well," I started. "We've known each other since the fifth grade, but we became closer friends in the first year of middle school."

"What was Haruhi like when he was younger?" the girl next to her asked. All the boys in the room looked my way.

"_He_ was pretty much the same as he is now." I heard a sigh of relief come from all the males in the room.

'They must know she's a girl and want to keep it a secret. Of course they do! This is probably some sort of strange male harem; poor Haruhi, being dragged into this perverted world. One that apparently my brother is in also...ew!'

"How did you two meet?" the first girl asked as the second took a sip of her tea.

I laughed in remembrance. Haruhi was being picked on by a bunch of boys and I came to her rescue, well sort of, I ended up with a black eye and detention but that's not the point.

"Haruhi," I started then decided to flip the story and shine a good light on Haruhi. "Saved me." I finished and the girls looked at me curiously. "I was being picked on by some boys and Haruhi came to my rescue." I looked at Haruhi with a grin, she responded with half-smile back.

It continued on like this, question after question, girls and more girls. I don't think that I ever been so talkative in my life; it was rather tiresome to keep up the kind girl image.

When I wasn't playing 20Q's with the girls I was studying the hosts as they entertained their guests.

The vertically challenged blonde, sat with tall dark and handsome. He ate cake and played with his stuffed bunny. The tall guy didn't really seem to do much but sit there and watch. The cute kid and protective friend image, I guess...

The one with glasses sat by himself, typing away on his laptop. Every so often, he would write something down in his notebook and when a new guest arrived he would show them to their host's table. Obviously, he was the organizer and brains of this club and probably the only reason it was still active.

Tamaki, my _"half-brother"_... was entertaining the most girls. I'm guessing that's because he's the main attraction, the prince.

Lastly, the twins... were doing some sort of twincest routine which upset my stomach and made me blush at the same time.

By the time club hours ended I was worn out. Not a second after the last guest had cleared the doors, I slumped back into the couch with a sigh, then I heard Haurhi burst out laughing. I stared at her menacingly.

"Shut up!" I said giving her a kick in the shin that could have left a bruise but she kept laughing.

"I'm sorry... It's just... to... funny!" she managed to say in between laughs. I scowled at her.

"I didn't laugh at you when I saw you wearing boy's clothes." I added stubbornly she was unfazed and started keeling over; I sighed.

"Miss Sohma," I heard the boy with glasses say. I looked up to see them all gathering around me watching Haruhi. I blushed pink, they really are handsome, which I guess is good for the club right. 'I don't remember telling him my name though?...'

"Thank you, for not blabbing Haruhi's secret," he finished.

"No biggy," I replied trying to hold back my blush.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked in unison lingering over Haruhi.

"I'm sorry... but it's just..." she didn't finish that sentence, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know, it's just as weird for me as it is for you." I looked at the twins. "I take it that you all know that Haruhi's a girl?" They all nodded.

"Well, Haruhi finds it funny that, out of the two of us, she's the one wearing men's clothing," I said poking her in the arm. "Last time Haurhi and I met, I only wore boy's clothing and had contacts. The truth is that the story I told about the boys picking on me was flipped. I'm the one who saved Haurhi, it landed me in detention but whatever." The boy's seemed to look me up and down like they didn't believe me. I sighed and turned to Haurhi.

"How did you get them to let you wear a boy's uniform?" I said a slight whine in my tone, "They're forcing me wear this yellow tent and take lessons on how to be all lady like; I swear it's like My Fair Lady. It's really unfair if you ask me." I said with a grimace.

"I like it," the short blonde said, "I think you look cute!" I looked at him and blushed but I tried to hide it.

"Yes, I agree," Tamaki said stepping towards me, "You look like a prin-" I shot him a glance and he froze.

"Who asked you," I interrupted him curtly. Tamaki fell back in to the frozen waste land of his mind and sat in the corner poking the ground.

'Why is he just... so damn annoying!' I thought to myself. Haruhi was still recovering from her hysterics so I stood up and decided to introduce myself.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Ayami Sohma." I said bowing slightly.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the boy with glasses said. "This is Mitukuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and you've met Tamaki." He said pointing to each of them in order. The short blonde, his tall friend, the twins, and lastly the frozen solid lump in the corner. I smiled back kindly but fakely.

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for taking care of Haruhi." I said. Speaking of Haurhi; I turned to her. "Are you quite done yet?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and the snickers came to a stop.

"So," Haruhi said regaining her decorum, "Are you going to explain to me how you got into Ouran?" She looked at me curiously along with the rest of the host club. I bit my lip and walked around the couch she was still sitting on.

"It's a long story..." I said trying to think up a good way to tell her without giving away too much information.

"Remember how my mother was obsessed with finding my father?" I ask leaning over the back of the couch next to her. She nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly, there were a few candidates, and she couldn't find some of them." I smiled and nodded.

'Oh Haruhi, you say things like that at point blank and you don't judge. I remember now why I liked you so much; you're so easy to talk to.'

"Well she finally found him." I said and I saw the surprised look on Haruhi's face.

"It turns out, he's rich and, at first, I thought he was just going to just pay my mother child support or try to get rid of me. You know, like dust under the rug, but he instead he took me in. He set me up in a huge mansion and had me enrolled in this school," I paused.

"So here I am!" I finished with another one of my infamous fake smiles.

"That must be..." she was searching for the right word, "interesting."

"You have no idea," I sad with a sigh.

"Such a sad story," I heard Tamaki say sniffling and I looked up at him. "You never had a daddy growing up!"

"Come here I'll be your daddy!" He exclaimed and he reached forward to hug me; I held him at arm's length.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure I don't want to find out," I said with a disgusted look as I pushed him away and he fell to the floor crying.

"You know boss," a twin said.

"I don't think she," the next said.

"Or anybody for that matter," the first twin again.

"Wants you as their father" the second finished and it made me smirk. 'I remember the triplets doing that, finishing each others sentences. I always thought it was cute, but Meme and Hero would always find it irritating.'

"Then I will assist my new princess with her lessons!" I heard Tamaki exclaim, bursting into my thoughts, and standing up.

'What is with him? Up and down, confident, then depressed; will ya pick an emotion, bro? What do you have ADHD or multiple personality disorder?' I gave him the eye.

"And what makes you think I want your help?" I said irritated. "I think they've already done me some good. I mean, I'm not punching your pretty face into the ground right now, so I think they've help me a lot." He seemed to be caught of guard by that one.

"Yes," Haruhi said, "I'm very impressed with how much you've improved."

'I'm sure she ment that as a compliment but it was kind of thoughtless and I can't help but feel insulted by that comment.' I thought looking at her sarcastically.

"Thanks," I said in flat tone. "Does that mean I get a gold star for playing nice with the kiddies?" I mumbled sarcastically taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Yikes!" I exclaimed, standing up straight. "I've got to be somewhere in like ten minuets." I started walking towards the door.

"It was good to see you Haruhi, we should talk again sometime, maybe over lunch or something, okay?" She stood up and smiled with a nod.

"Definitey," she replied and I nodded back.

"It was nice to meet you guys," I said to the hosts with a wave as I left the room.

I walked through the halls aimlessly, I didn't really have a meeting or a place to be, I really just wanted to get out of there. 'The atmosphere was almost suffocating not to mention that I wasn't supposed to go there in the first place. My dad's gonna be so pissed.'

Or so I thought, but when I told him what had happened, he laughed.

"Bu-wa-ha-ha-ha! That's alright, I figured that you go there eventually," he barked then he sighed. "Just don't let him find out who you are, okay?" I nodded in response and he stood to walk me out.

"Actually," he said, "I need to tell you something aswell." I looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks, maybe a month or longer, on business. I'm leaving tonight, I hope you will get along fine without me." I stood and smiled flexing my right arm.

"I think I can handle myself," I said with a chuckle; he laughed with me.

"I don't doubt that," he said with a grin and a pat on my shoulder.

"I'll see you when you get back... Oto-san," I stumbled into that last word but he just smiled and he sent me home.

The car ride home was a lonely and quiet one, my driver not being one to talk much, which was okay but the silence was deafening. I wished for my long lost MP3 player which I had misplaced in my move to the mansion.

At home, the same lonely feeling lurked, and the house began to feel even bigger and emptier than the first time I entered it. I felt like I was being swallowed whole, eaten alive by the crown molding and fancy wallpaper.

I didn't really like the idea of having others serve me but my father insisted on me having a driver, which I couldn't really deny; no drivers license. A maid, which I also couldn't really deny because who really wants to clean a mansion by themselves, that is, besides a happily overpaid maid. Lastly, a cook, I don't really need her but my father insisted on these three so I gave in.

My driver's is an older gentleman with a rough voice and an epic mustache named Christopher Wilson.

The maid is a very short Japanese woman named Hinata Ikeda and she talks a lot. Most of our conversations have been her just blabbing away about something friends, family, etc. hardly requiring me to say anything.

The cook, Gorgina Harold, is a forty-year-old, slightly over weight, Scottish born, woman of power. She could make a bear apologize for attacking someone. She has a booming laugh and red hair and freckles.

Christopher rarely shows his face around the house and the maid and cook are always gossiping to each other so I'm pretty much left alone most of the time. Which I really don't mind it's just that I'm so used to caring for my family and looking after them that I haven't really been putting aside alone time for me. Not that there was ever really anything that I wanted to do by myself, I really enjoyed taking care of my little siblings, even though it was hard to juggle school, part-time job, and the triplets it was also fulfilling.

My mother was trying to handle two jobs so I cared for the kids most of the time; there was never really any time to wish for alone time.

I do like having free time to do what I like but... what do I really like? Most of my life has been doing everything for others I don't know what to do when it comes to me. I guess you could say that I'm selfish about being selfless but whatever. I hate self psychology, where you try to analyze how you feel; I only ever end up finding more dead-ends than I started with.

"How was your first day at school, miss?" the maid asked when I entered the front hall.

"School was..." I sighed, "fine." She looked a bit worried so I smiled at her a smile, fake but when did I ever really smile at someone. Then I shuffled up the stairs trying to think of where I packed my MP3 player.

When I got to my room, I quickly got out of the royal yellow puffiness and into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.

I lumbered around, played some video games, then finally gave in and did my homework. After I was finished, I turned off the lights and went to bed without eating dinner; I wasn't hungry. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas because I was just extremely tired from my long first day at school.

I lied in bed wondering what tomorrow would bring. What would I learn about this new brother of mine? How would I learn more about him without giving too much away?

And as every night since moving into the empty house, I cried myself to sleep and awoke more times than I can count.

**Please review, I would love some more opinions on my work.**

**~Thank you for reading!~ **

**~Timae7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Chapter three done! I think that now would be a good time to mention that this story is right after the Anime and I know that it clashes with the Manga. I've read it and it's really good! **

**This story will probably end up being around 30 chapters! I've already got about nine so far (they're done but not really done refer to Author notes in previous chapters) and I've got several points I want to include in my story I've just got to write the fluff in between and leading up to them. lol**

**This chapter is shorter and that's probably because of my writing style. I like to write down everything that happens in one day from wake up until bed time and save that all under day1 or day2 lol so I end up with these awkwardly sized chapters when I make then smaller bite sizes. **

**Chapter 3: Bullies**

The next morning was uneventful, I woke up from a nightmare and got dressed in my uniform. My hair wasn't as curly as it was yesterday so I put it up with one clip in the back and shuffled off to school.

I sat through my classes mindlessly, thinking over last night's nightmare. It was about Harvey, my mother's ex-boyfriend, the head of a "host club" who had hit me.

"No, it wasn't sexual, so sit down and stop shouting angry comments at the author!"

"That's why this could probably be rated M but never mind that and get back to the sad back story," said a girl's voice.

"Ahh! Who's there," I asked looking around, suddenly the classroom had gone all gray and everyone was frozen in place but there was no one talking.

"The author, you were just talking about me. Now continue with the sad back story." the voice commanded.

"Whoa! Just broke the fourth wall, how did that happen?"

"SAD BACK STORY or I'll turn you into a dog for the rest of this chapter!" the voice yelled.

"Okay, okay, geez... Well I lost track of my thoughts now, so why don't we just go back to my thought process."

"Fine with me." The voice said as I heard the sound of typing. The scene started up, the teacher was writing on the chalkboard again.

As I sat in class, I thought over the abuse from years ago and, as I already mentioned, it wasn't sexual, he just hit me, sometimes he even thew things at me but whatever.

"OKAY," I said to the voice everything going back to gray, "That's just creepy."

"What now?" it groaned, "I did just as you asked!"

"Well, you just suddenly begin typing and I just start narrating again! It's a bit creepy don't you think? Like this whole time you've been writing this and I've never noticed that typing sound before." I heard the girls sigh.

"Can we _please_ just get back to the story, we're probably upsetting the readers." The author said in monotone.

"Oh... sorry. Um... could we just skip over this part for now and go straight to lunch? I think that they understand the sad background by now"

"Whatever, but - and I hate doing this once you've become self-aware - but I'm going to have to make you forget that this conversation ever took place; you won't ever know I exist."

"Aww! come on, that's not fair!" I whined as I heard the typing continue. "No, don't-"

Wiping Memories...

Memories Deleted...

Continuing Story...

When the lunch bell rang, I quickly gathered up my things before anyone could invite me to eat lunch with them. Mostly because the girls were staring at me more than yesterday and it was beginning to freak me out.

I walked outside and found the same tree I had sat under yesterday. I took a quick glance around to make sure that Tamaki wasn't anywhere nearby; I would have to make a run for it if he was.

There was't a soul in sight so I took a seat on the grass and began eating my lunch; today it was curry.

I hadn't been there too long when I saw two people walking towards me, and to my surprise it was Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Haninozuka waved at me and I waved back; then he bounced up to my side and sat down.

"Hello Sohma-chan!" he greeted me.

"Hello," I replied with a soft smile. I was pretty sure this was closer to my real smile because I kind of had a thing for little kids. Mostly because they remind me of my siblings, the triplets to be exact. They all have blonde hair, so when I see cute little kids with blonde hair I think of them. I guess that's why I've been kinder than normal to this unnaturally short eighteen year old.

'Is it weird to like him because I miss them?'

"Is it okay if Taka-chan and I sit with you?" Honey asked as Mori stood next to him. 'I believe that's what the girls had called them yesterday.'

"It's fine with me," I said returning to my lunch. Mori took a seat on the other side of Honey. I tried to think up a conversation starter but I nothing came to mind.

I glanced at their lunches, Mori's was a typical bento lunch, only it had gigantic portions, and Honey's had a large slice of cake in it.

'Cake,' I thought, 'Can anyone say conversation starter?'

"Ne, Haninozuka-senpai," I said, Honey looked up from his lunch with a smile and Mori looked at me curiously.

"You can just call me Honey," he said and I grinned.

"Honey then, you really like cake don't you?" I asked and he nodded his head. "I spent a year with my aunt in New York; she owns a small line of pastry shops there. She taught me how to make all sorts of sweets. Cakes included, I could make you a special cake that she taught me how to make, if you'd like?"

"What kind of cake is it?" he asked tilting his head.

"Vanilla, strawberry, with cream cheese icing," I said and his eyes lit up and he appeared to be drooling;I giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I questioned, and he nodded his head vigorously. I glanced to Mori but his expressions were always so flat I could never tell what he was thinking. His eyes were on me and seemed to be saying something, but I didn't know what.

I blushed and said, "I'll bring it to the host club tomorrow, okay?" Honey nodded again he was very wiggly and excited.

We sat together eating and talking, mostly Honey asked me about different desserts I could make. I enjoyed talking to him about sweets, it was fairly easy. Mori sat there listening the entire time, adding in an "En" or "Ah" when Honey would address him. He had a very deep voice and the first time he spoke it made me blush.

When I finished my lunch I packed up my things and stood to leave.

"I guess I'll see you later, Honey, Mori." I said, starting to walk away. Mori nodded in reply and Honey waved to me as I walked off.

I walked towards my class and about a third of the way there I heard someone call out to me.

"Sohma-san." I heard a deep voice call behind me. I turned around to see Mori running to catch me. I turned around and walked a little ways in his direction. He rushed up and stopped about a yard from me, breathing deeply.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head.

"Here," he said and he held out his hand. There was something inside it but it wasn't visible; completely hidden by his large hand.

I blinked and put out my hand, to receive whatever it was, and he dropped it in to my palm. I looked at it and blushed, it was my cellphone.

"Thank you," I said my blush growing. 'Dang it, I'm usually not a forgetful person, this is embarrassing.' I turned to leave when he spoke again.

"Sohma," he said and I stopped. I looked up at him; he was indeed very tall, it was intimidating and almost scary.

He didn't say anything at first so I softened my expression and asked, "What is it?" He stared down at me and suddenly I felt very small.

"Mitsukuni likes you a lot," he said. "Don't let him down." This was a bit surprising to me, I mean I knew the guy liked cake but was one conversation on that subject enough to get him to like me?

"He does?" I asked shocked; Mori nodded.

"Well..." I said unsure on how to answer. "I guess I like him to" Mori was surprised and I saw his expression change.

"I like him because he reminds me of my younger siblings, even though he's older than me, but it's probably just because I miss them." I stared out the window wistfully. "I'm not allowed to see them right now, and kind of miss hearing their voices. Honey reminds me of them a lot." I said, a sadder tone in my voice then I had intended.

The statement was entirely true, it had been a long time since I had last seen or talked with any of them and I was getting lonelier by the second, but why did I just tell him that? I'm not the type to just open up and talk about my feelings so why would I just say that?

I looked back up to Mori who stood staring at me and, for some reason, I thought his eyes looked at me pitifully. I blushed and fake-smiled at him.

"We'd better get going or we'll both be late to class." I said turning to leave. "Thanks again! I'll see you later, Mori!" I said dashing down the hall, leaving him standing there.

I arrived at class and took my seat. I looked around the room and the eyes of my female classmates became more stare-y-er every second.

By the end of class it had grown so uncomfortable that I was in a cold sweat and sitting on the edge of my seat, ready to run for my life when the bell rang. Misawa was one among the many pairs of watching eyes.

'What's with these rich girls? They're like a pack of hyenas about to attack!' I thought to myself watching the clock on the wall tick closer and closer.

The bell rang and I gathered my things quickly and rushed to escape the stares but got caught at the door by Misawa, whose seat was just that much closer. 'Damn...'

"Can we talk for a second?" Misawa asked.

'This isn't looking good.' I thought warily as I nodded my head nervously.

"Follow me." She said and we walked out of the classroom and down the halls.

We ended up in a part of the gardens that I had never been in before. There was a large man-made pond with a fountain in the middle, and there were bushes all around.

She walked up to the edge of the pond and stopped, then she turned around to face me.

"Sohma," Misawa said with a dark look on her face. "What was with yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I meant, what was with you being all flirty with Haruhi?" She asked accusingly . "I thought you said that you were only old friends and yet you seemed closer than that. More like... lovers."

'Whoa now, that's just wrong!' I thought as two girls I didn't know walked up behind me. 'Surrounded..'

"We are just friends," I said looking over my shoulders back at our two new friends. 'This doesn't look good...'

"I even told you that I liked him when you were asking about Tamaki, so why have you taken an interest in him?" She said in the same accusing tone.

"Really Misawa, we're just friends. I don't have any romantic feelings for Haruhi whatsoever." I said as convincing as I could. She looked like she almost believed me but then she shook her head and her face was serious again.

"No you're lying," she said firmly, "You were just asking about Tamaki to throw me off so that I wouldn't know who you were really after!" She was almost yelling by the end of that sentence.

"Look if you don't believe me then there has to be something I can do convince you that I don't have feelings for him." I said.

"You can stop seeing him, never talk to Haruhi again," she commanded.

"That's going to be difficult, I'm bringing Honey a cake tomorrow," I mumbled and her expression became livid.

She stepped forward; I stood taller so she would know that I wouldn't back down if this came to a fight. I was almost four inches taller than her so she doubted herself for a split-second, then no more. She put her face close to mine the anger burning in her eyes.

Then suddenly and completely unexpectedly she reached up quickly and snatched my glasses off my face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed trying to get them back but everything was all blurry now.

She nodded to the girls behind me. They grabbed both my arms and practically threw me into the pond. I landed face first into the water then I turn on to my back. I was thoroughly soaked through now and my hair was ruined.

I looked up just in time to see one of the girls toss my bag into the pond with a splash. Then Misawa threw something to the ground and stomped on it with her foot; I heard something crack.

'No! She could not have just done what I think she did,' I thought as she and the other girls ran off laughing at me.

I managed to drag my cold and wet self out of the pond and on to dry land. I looked around on my hands and knees until I found the shattered pieces of what had been my glasses, but now they were completely useless.

I felt a few tears threaten to come out but I blinked them away. 'Crying isn't going to help right now, that's what they want me to do; I have to be stronger than that.'

I stood and walked around the pond until I spotted the blur of my bag. It was reachable from the side of the pond so I kneeled over and grabbed it. Bag in hand I walked back to where my glasses lay broken and sat there.

'I don't know what to do: I'm practically blind, I don't know where the showers are from here, and I'm dripping wet so I can't just go walking though the school. I feel so weak and stupid. If anyone asks "what happened" I'd probably or I just wouldn't tell them, there would be no point.'

The hopelessness of the situation was bringing the tears back at full strength. I sat there sniffling, a tear or two escaping my attempts to keep them at bay. 'I guess I'm kind of glad I'm all wet now, if anyone saw me they wouldn't be able to tell tears from pond water, right? Ha...'

I sat there long enough that my hair had even started to dry at the tips. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name.

**Oh no! Who could it be? ****Bet you all thought that Misawa was going to be her friend. ****:P ****Sorry, I broke the fourth wall, but I really wanted to...lol! Please review thanks!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here****'s chapter four! BTW: If you haven't gone on to my profile, I want to tell you that I'm also an artist, I draw anime, link to my deviantART on my profile go check it out! (just so you know there's some crappy art on there from when I first started drawing but it's not how I draw now lol and there's the good stuff there too) I needed to tell you that because I'm working on a cover for All the World's a Stage, so while I'm working on that it may take longer to post up chapters. Sorry I probably won't be able to keep up the pace of a chapter a day. **

**AND a whole box of cyber cookies for SmolderingBlackRose who guessed correctly! Hehe : ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Big Brother Type**

"Sohma!" the deep voiced boy call from a distance.

I looked up when he called my name but quickly turned back around when I saw his tall blurry figure running towards me. I tried desperately to wipe away the tears; I hate looking weak in front of others.

'Why Mori? Somebody from that stupid club! And why is he walking out here alone, where's Honey? Plus, isn't it time for the club to start, why is he even out here?' I grumbled internally.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked kneeling beside me. "What happened?"

I looked up at him and even without my glasses I could make out some of his features, he looked concerned. I tried to make a convincing smile but my sniffles were giving me away.

"I'm fine," I lied, my voice thick, "I just tripped into the pond that's all."

I knew that excuse wouldn't hold up for long as he looked down at my crushed glasses. He picked up the bent frames and I quickly looked away, clenching my jaw.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice a little bit stern but also soft. I bit my lip and blushed as I clenched my fists stubbornly. I kept my eyes averted as he waited for an answer, one I wasn't giving.

I stood up quickly and turned without looking at him. I started walking away not knowing where I was going. I heard him stand and follow me. He kept up with my hurried pace easily; his long legs gave him a large stride.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the showers to clean up," I exclaimed; I could feel how red my face was.

"You're headed in the wrong direction." He said flatly and I froze in place; he stopped next to me. I looked down at the ground, my arms stiff at my side, and my hands balled into tight fists.

'This is just so embarrassing! Why does it matter to him? Can't he just leave me alone? I guess that would make him a bad host if he did... but.. just, ARG!' I thought entirely frustrated.

I didn't like the next idea that came through my brain because it required me asking him for help.

'I don't like to ask others for help but if I don't right now I would probably just end up looking even more stupid than I already do, ugh... Screw you.' I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Mori," I said my voice shook, and my blush grew. I lowered my head further and said, "Could you please show me the way to the showers? I don't know where I am and I probably won't be able to find it on my own because I can't read the signs." I paused and bit my cheek.

"Could you please help me?" I asked through my teeth. He stood next to me silently, then he placed his hand on my head.

Normally, I would have shrugged away from his touch but this was something different. When I was younger, Yoshiro used to help me calm down from crying, being angry, or even just to help me sleep by stroking my head like a kitten; it was the way he told me he loved me.

Mori's large hand reminded me of my brothers in so many ways. It was big, warm, and very kind. I found myself calming down; my breathing slowed and my muscles relaxed, even my tear flow became almost nonexistent.

After I was calmed down, I looked up at Mori. His expression was unreadable but he still had his hand on my head. I blinked and the last of my tears fell to the ground.

Then Mori nodded his head; "Yes."

'Yes? Yes to what? Oh yeah, I just asked him a question, didn't I? I was kind of out of it there for a second; going on a trip done memory lane. I seem to do that a lot.'

"Thank you," I mumbled and he removed his hand from my head. I turned towards him and waited for him to show me the way to the showers.

Suddenly he reached down and picked me up bridal style, only with one arm.

"Ah, hey!" I exclaimed and he began walking. "I'm not disabled and I'm not totally blind!" He appeared to ignore me and kept walking. I struggled a bit but he only held me closer, pressing me to his chest.

"I'm soaked and you're getting all wet!" I said, although that was obvious, but it didn't seem to faze him either so I gave up, a pout on my face. I was sure I was blushing deep red; I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

For some reason, his body felt really warm to me, probably because I was cold from "falling" in the pond; it was nice so I didn't mind being held after that. I listened to his deep breathing as he inhaled and exhaled, I could even feel his heart beating, I could hear it too.

'I guess he has a large heart and lungs; makes sense.' I was blushing the entire time and I wonder if he noticed.

He walked through random hallways and I didn't know where we were going, until we reached one hall that seemed somewhat familiar to me.

'Yep, I knew it,' I thought as he opened the door at the end of the hallway and stepped inside; the same sweet scent filled my nose.

"You're late Takashi!" I heard Honey say.

"Where have you been? We-" I heard Tamaki say but he stopped mid-sentence probably noticing me.

"Yes, Mori, it's not like you to-" Kyoya started but also stopped when he saw me. "My, my, what happened?" he asked. I opened my mouth to explain but Mori started before I could.

"She fell in the pond and lost her glasses," he said cooly. I looked up at him with an appreciative grin.

'I'll have to thank him for that later.' I told my self as he carefully placed me on the ground.

"Aww, poor Sohma-chan!" Honey said as he walked up next to me. I could see him better once he was closer and I smiled down at him. I looked up and could vaguely make out the blur of others moving in the room. I turned to Mori.

"But I thought you were taking me to the showers." I said and Mori looked down at me.

"I don't know where the female showers are." He replied flatly; I snickered and I'm sure they all gave me a funny look but I couldn't tell.

"Of course you don't," I mumbled turning back to the group of hosts only to find Tamaki too close for comfort; I leaned away.

"My poor darling! Come here daddy will hold you!" He exclaimed loudly and he reached for me. I held him away by his face as he waved his arms about.

"I already told you not to touch me, besides I'm soaking wet, and stop calling yourself my father. It's not natural." I said irritated.

'Not that he knows the reason why but still...'

Tamaki backed away and began complaining, "That's not fair! You let Mori hold you! -" and I stopped listening to him after that. 'Why is this guy such a crybaby?' I sighed.

"That's odd," Haruhi mumbled walking towards me. "It's not like you to be clumsy." I stiffened up for a bit.

"Oh well," she said, "Come with me, you can take a shower and I think we have an extra uniform you can change into but I don't know if we'll be able to find you glasses or contacts."

"That's fine, I doubt you'll be able to find my prescription anyway," I said with a laugh as I followed her in to the back room.

It was a bit strange to me that there was a shower in a music room but I went with it.

After I was all cleaned up, I got dressed in the "uniform" she had mentioned but what she didn't say was that it was a boy's uniform. It didn't matter to me I was actually okay with getting to wear pants. I put it on and, of course, it was baggy, a size too big. I didn't bother tying the tie. My hair was still a little wet and I ws drying it with a towel when I got to the door; I could hear girls chattering.

'So they started the club already... Well I can't just waltz out of here dressed like this. If Misawa or one of the other girls are out there then... No come up with a plan...' I thought as I paced the room. Then I had a stroke of genius! I searched the room for the prop that I needed and found it quickly. I grinned and put it on.

My plan: exit the back room and see if I can't just make a B-line for the door and get out; that would be my best shot. If that didn't work then plan B but well get to that if it's needed.

I put my hand on the handle and took in a deep breath. I opened the door and tried to walk quickly but casually through the room. I kept my head down but _somehow_ one of the girls discovered me.

"Who are you?" she asked pulling on my sleeve. I stopped and kept my face looking away.

"No, I was just leaving," I said trying to tug away. She didn't buy it and reached for the hat on my head.

"Wait-" I heard Haruhi say but the girl took the hat off anyway, revealing the prop, a short blonde wig.

"Oh my!" she gasped dropping the hat on the floor. I knew what she was so surprised about, with short hair and no glasses I just looked like a cute guy. The blonde wig was my choice to make me look like my brother, Yoshiro not Tamaki!

I looked around the room and heard other girls in the room gasp, I smiled a crooked smile. 'Looks like plan B.'

"Hi," I said and the room fluttered to life with whispers and a large group of girls formed around me.

"Wow' he's so cute!"

"What's your name?"

"Are you new to Ouran?"

The questions flooded in like my first day of school all over again.

"Please," I said trying to sound more like a guy. "I can't answer all of your questions at the same time." I laughed a bit and searched the room for the host club members.

I found their familiar shapes but there was a large crowd of girls between me and them; they were so far away.

"Will you be staying?" another girl asked as Haruhi pushed her was through them to me.

"This-" she started and I pulled her close and whispered in her ear my plan. She looked at me like I was crazy and I shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt," I said under my breath, "Unless you want to tell them but that'll be awkward." She still looked unsure so I smiled at her with a wink; she nodded and turned to the girls.

"Please calm down," Haruhi said loudly. "This boy is a guest host visiting from another school. If you would all be kind to him, as this is his first time hosting, we would very much appreciate it." The girls swarmed around me.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Yoshiro," I said with another crooked grin. Some girls started giggling and talking amongst themselves.

"This is interesting!" one said.

"I'm so calling Keiko about this," another said pulling out her cellphone.

The girls ushered me to the same couches from yesterday. I took a seat and sat back in a comfortable non-fancy way.

Then out of no where, again, appeared the same orange haired girl and she sat on the couch across from me.

"So your name is Yoshiro?" she asked and I nodded unsure where this was going.

"My name is Renge and I will now assess your host type!" She announced.

"Yoshiro, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, at my school, I'm captain of the basketball team." I answered.

"Favorite kind of music?

"Rock."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza." She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"What's the most important thing to you?" 'All right time to make this look good.' I thought as I tilted my head with a small smile and a dash of blush across my face.

"I guess," I paused, "If you're really asking, my younger siblings. I've pretty much taken care of them since forever." I'm not sure how but roses popped out of no where and all the girls around me went all sparkely-eyed.

Renge then put her hand on her chin thinking it through and the girls near by all leaned in to listen to her deductions.

"You, Yoshiro, are," she said putting her hand in the air then pointing at me with drama, "The Big Brother Type!"

"Oh," The girls around her said; they applauded. She then explained her assessment.

"You can say and do careless things at times but you never forget who you truly care about most, your family. You're kind to everyone you meet and treat everyone like your younger brothers and sisters. And though some might see your rough mannerisms and dress as crude, they actually tell us that you care, less about your own appearance, and care more about helping others. You are loyal to a fault and will help anyone who asks, even if it will inconvenience you."

"Well, not everyone.." I said, "I mean if they piss me off I'm more likely to give 'em a swirly then help them." I said with a smirk.

"I see," she said her eyes narrowing. "Then you also have a dark side, a bad temper. Meaning those who hurt you or who you care about better watch out."

"I guess so," I said then I laughed. "But seriously, you got all that from basketball, rock music, and pizza?"

She smiled and then disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Okay..." I said unsure as the girls all started asking questions.

I answered every one in the same way that Yoshiro would have and kept in character for the rest of club hours. When the last guest walked out of the door I stood up and stretched.

"Whew! That was fun," I said looking at Haruhi, "How did I do?"

"You did great," she said smiling, "Just like in middle school." I laughed, it felt good to play the big brother again, and took off the wig.

"Um... whose is this?" I asked holding out the wig.

"Ours," the twins said in unison.

"Here ya go," I said tossing it to them. "Sorry, I kind of threw it on last second, my hair was still wet."

"Not a big deal," they replied as I took my hair down and flung my head over. I shook out my hair and rand my fingers through it; it was hot and steamy from being under the wig for so long. I stood back up straight as Honey came walking up to me.

"I didn't know you were such a great actor, Sohma-chan!" He exclaimed.

"That was indeed, quite impressive," Kyoya said.

"Yeah," I said messing with my hair. "That was pretty close to me in middle school."

"Only she wore baggy T-shirts and cargo pants," Haruhi added and I smiled at her.

"Yeah and you had long hair and wore skirts," I teased and she grinned at me.

"But" she stated putting up her index finger, "you weren't captain of the basketball team, where did that come from?"

"Oh well," I paused, unsure how to say it. Yoshiro always wanted to be captain of his high school basketball team, he never made it there but I always imagined him acheving that goal.

"That was Yoshiro too," I said with a half-smile to Haruhi. The club looked at me confused and Haruhi gave me a strangely sad yet kind look.

"Yoshiro is real?" Kyoya asked. 'I wonder why him...'

"Yeah..." I paused the expression on my face turning loving, "my older brother." Haruhi smiled at me and I smiled back widely. Just then I received a text message. I took out my cell and checked, it was from my driver, he was waiting for me outside.

"Well, I gotta go," I said shoving it back in my pocket. "Thanks for lending me these clothes," I said to them as I began walking towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I called, giving Honey a smile. I couldn't tell if he was smiling be but I assumed he was.

"Tomorrow," Haruhi called back, I waved at her and left through the doors.

I managed to find my way though the blurry halls to my car. I had the driver make a stop at the house where I changed clothes then we headed out to get me a new pair of glasses; I had to have another eye exam.

I picked out a pair of glasses that seemed a little girly-er then I was used to, but they came highly recommended by the overly helpful sales lady who said, and I quote, "They make you look smart and yet, at the same time, very cute!" I took her word for it and bought them but I think I just looked the same. Then I took a trip to the store to buy the ingredients for the cake I was going to make for Honey.

I planed on skipping lessons and making it that afternoon but my manners instructor insisted we have our lesson. It was over fancy dinner parties and how to make small talk. 'UGH!'

After that, there wasn't anytime to make the cake before bedtime so I would have to wake up early and bake it in the morning.

I ate a quick spaghetti dinner then jumped into bed after setting the alarm to wake me in time to cook.

**Yay for cross dressing! Please review and, to those who will or have, thanks!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo! Sorry about today's chapter it's not really in line with the others... and it's a bit late in the day... I'm wondering if I should have just hooked it on to the end of the last chapter... but whatever! It's got two titles smashed together because both are what this chapter is about. Cover worked on but nowhere near being done.**

**Chapter 5: Mori's Point of View and Kyoya's Discovery**

Kyoya's point of view:

'This doesn't make any sense,' I thought as I walked down the halls to the club room.

"Everyone, I have something I need to-" I said as I entered through the doors; I paused and looked around the room.

Honey sat eating up a piece of cake by himself, no doubt his second slice, the twins were talking with Haruhi, and Tamaki was yelling at them to leave his daughter alone.

"Where's Mori?" I asked as the door shut closed behind me.

"He went to go find Sohma-san," the twins said together, "Boss wants her to come to the club so he sent Mori to find her." Kyoya sighed

"Why?" Honey asked me curiously.

"There is something that I need to talk with you all about, but I'll guess it'll have to wait until later." I walked over to my normal spot, placed my laptop on the table, and took my seat. They all watched me for a bit then went back to what they had been doing before my arrival; I typed away waiting for Mori to arrive.

* * *

Mori's point of view:

"Mori, I have a very important task for you!" Tamaki said bursting into the clubroom; I looked up at him confused.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"I want you to go get Princess Ayami and bring her to the clubroom!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked giving Tamaki a bothered look.

"Because, she needs us!"

"What for?" she asked with a sigh.

"She needs us as friends; as family!" He said confidently then, "She hasn't made any girlfriends in her class and now she's lonely!" he had tears in his eyes.

"That's a big assumption," Haruhi said. "Whatever, but, just so you know senpai, she's going to be upset with you. She doesn't like people meddling in her personal life. You're just going to end up getting on her bad side."

"We'll see about that," Tamaki said smiling. Then he turned to me.

"Now, Mori," he paused and pointed directly at me, "go and fetch our new family member."

"Ah," I said standing.

"Excellent!" Tamaki said, turning to talk to Haruhi.

"Takashi," Honey said looking up at me. I looked at him; his eyes held something meaningful. "You should be careful, I think that Sohma-chan has a lot on her mind right now."

"En," I said with a nod.

Now, I'm walking through the halls searching for her and she's nowhere to be found.

'She wasn't in her class or in the library. I wonder if she's gone home already.'

I found myself walking into the gardens, I'm not sure why but I felt as though I could find her here. I passed the tree we had once eaten lunch under and she wasn't there but I kept walking.

I stayed close to the school as I walked along the garden path and, to my surprise, there she was. She was kneeling on the ground near the pond.

I stopped walking when I saw her, she was soaking wet and appeared to be shivering.

"Sohma!" I called running in her direction. She looked up at me her face was red but she turned back around before I could get a better look. She appeared to be wiping her face, most likely, wiping away tears.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked kneeling down beside her, trying to look her over for injuries. She looked up at me through her bangs, her cheeks were covered in blush and her eyes still had tears in them. I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses and she squinted a bit to see me better.

"I'm fine," she said a catch her throat. "I just tripped into the pond, that's all." I looked on the ground and there, next to her, lay her glasses.

They were smashed to pieces, broken, and bent. I picked up the misshapen frames, obviously, this was done on purpose, and looked her in the eyes. She turned away, the look on her face appearing to be that of irritation and embarrassment as she clenched her jaw tightly.

"What happened?" I asked again trying to sound kinder. She bit her lip and tightened her fists. It was a while before she did anything.

Suddenly, she stood up, turned on her heel, and stormed off towards the school. I dropped the frames and stood following her. I kept up with her easily even though she was walking away quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the showers to clean up!" she exclaimed with a huff; it was kind of cute.

'What am I thinking?' I thought, catching myself, 'I'm supposed to bring her back to the clubroom.'

"You're going the wrong way," I said, though that was a lie; I had no clue where they were myself. She stopped and I stood next to her.

She was silent as she stood there looking at her feet, her knuckles turned white from how tightly she held her fists. I saw her shiver again and I thought of giving her my jacket but I was sure she wouldn't accept it.

"Mori," she finally said her voice shaking. She lowered her head a bit further and through a part in her hair I could see just how red she was blushing.

"Could you show me to the showers? I don't know where I am and I probably won't be able to find it on my own because I can't read the signs." She said, her voice raising an octave by the end. She paused and I saw her jaw move slightly. "Could you please help me?" she asked through her teeth.

'She must not be used to asking others for help...'

'I'm supposed to bring her there but,' I saw a tear fall from her cheek, 'whatever happened, it's upset her and it's not like I can take her there while she's like this... I should...' I reached up to place my hand on her shoulder, but then I remembered how she had shrugged away when the twins had touched her shoulders, so I moved my hand up further to the top of her head.

I placed my hand carefully on her messy hair and she jerked up a bit. I thought maybe she would push me away, when her head popped up, but she didn't. I could see her expression and it was strange. She looked surprised at first and I saw her eyes grow wider then they softened and her face turned kind with a hint of sadness.

Her breathing calmed and I saw her hands and shoulders relax.

'Interesting...'

After a short while, she looked up at me. Her eyes were wide and I noticed for the first time how blue they were.

'They must get hidden behind her glasses and that's why I've never seen them so clearly.' I thought as I stared into her large eyes. She blinked and two final tears fell to the ground; I suddenly realized what I had been doing, and I blushed slightly. It took a second for me to regain my thoughts.

"Yes," I said nodding and she looked confused for a bit then she remembered her question.

"Thank you," she mumbled averting her eyes; releasing me from their hold and I removed my hand from her head. She turned her body towards me and waited for me to walk her to the showers.

'It's going to be a hassle to have to escort her around by the hand all the way to the clubroom and if we were to run into someone, she would probably try to go off with them. They would most likely take her to the girls showers and then she would head home. Or if she were to notice where we were going she might try to escape and I would have to drag her there by force which, in turn, would just make her more upset then she already is. BUT Tamaki told me to bring her to the clubroom and the only way to do that without fail would be to take a round about way and the only way to keep her from running off would be...' I thought it over in my head and my decision was made.

I quickly reached down and picked her up; she was very surprised.

"Ahh! Hey!" she exclaimed and I started walking into the school.

"I'm not disabled and I not totally blind!" she said irritatedly but I didn't stop. She wiggled around a bit trying to get me to put her down but I easily over powered her and pressed her closer to my body so that she had less room to struggle.

"I'm soaked and you're getting all wet," she said as if it would change my mind.

Eventually, she sighed giving up and I glanced down at her. She was pouting and her cheeks were a lovely scarlet hue; it made me smirk.

'She's kind of cute when she's embarrassed.' I noticed how cold she was and she shivered a few times before my own body heat began to warm her.

After a bit of walking, she pressed her ear against my chest listening to my breathing and heart rate. I looked down at her a bit surprised and I blushed a little bit but I didn't slow my pace for fear of her looking up and noticing.

The scarlet color faded a bit but never completely left her cheeks the entire walk, that is, until we reached the last hallway before the clubroom. She looked around like she thought she knew where we were and her eyebrows creased together.

Then her expression became downcast as I opened the doors to the clubroom.

* * *

Kyoya's point of view:

It was minuets from opening time when Mori walked through the doors.

"You're late Takashi!" Honey said to him with a bite of cake in his mouth.

"Where have you been? We-" Tamaki started but he stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Yes, Mori, it's not like you to-" I said looking up from my laptop only to see him holding Miss Sohma, drenched, in his arms. "My, my," I said pushing up my glasses. "What happened?" I stood and walked closer to them.

She looked upset, she was red in the face and her eyes were puffy, no doubt she had been crying. Her hair was a mess, she was missing her glasses, and there were mud stains on her dress. She looked like a dirty little kitten left out in the rain.

She opened her mouth to explain but Mori interrupted her.

"She fell in the pond and lost her glasses," he said smoothly; she looked up at him and smiled. He placed her lightly on the floor and some of her hair fell in her face, she brushed it away as Honey walked over to her.

"Aww, poor Sohma-chan!" he exclaimed; he was going to hug her but he stopped when he noticed how dirty she was.

She smiled at him softly then looked at us and squinted. It didn't seem to help her so she gave up on trying to see us; she must blind as a bat, then she looked up at Mori.

"But I thought you were taking me to the showers." she said; Mori looked down at her.

"I don't know where the female showers are." He said flatly a bit of blush visible on his cheek. She snickered to her self and mumbled something. Tamaki then walked up to her as she turned back to us.

"My poor darling!" He exclaimed, reaching for her. "Come here daddy will hold you!" Her expression was a mixture of disgust and irritation. She put out her hand, and held him back from her by his face. He waved his arms about and said something but it was muffled by her hand.

"I already told you not to touch me, besides I'm soaking wet, and stop calling yourself my father! It's not natural." She sounded pretty irritated; then she pushed him off and, by his own will, he fell to the floor crying.

"That's not fair! You let Mori hold you! Why can't I? -" Miss Sohma rolled her eyes and I think everyone toned him out as Haruhi walked towards her.

Haruhi mumbled something to her that I couldn't hear over Tamaki's whining, but, whatever it was, it made Miss Sohma stiffen in the shoulders a bit.

Then Haruhi leaned back and said, "Oh well, come with me, you can take a shower and I think we have an extra uniform you can change into, but I don't know if we'll be able to find you glasses or contacts."

"Thant's fine, I doubt you'll be able to find my prescription anyway," she said with a laugh as she followed Haruhi into the back room.

Once the door had closed behind them I turned to Mori.

"Mori," I said and he looked at me. "I have something I want to discuss with everyone and it involves Miss Sohma. Since you were just with her, what is your opinion on her thus far?" Mori looked surprised then his eyebrows creased together; he seemed confused.

"Something that involves my darling!" Tamaki exclaimed but we all ignored him. It took a while for Mori to reply.

"She seems like a normal girl," he said plainly.

"Hmm," I replied looking him in the eye trying to discern whether he was telling the truth or not. I came to the conclusion that he was just as Haruhi came out from the back.

"Here Mori-senpai," she said handing him a new blazer, for the one he was wearing now had mud on it.

"Thank you," he said taking it from her.

"Haruhi," I said turning to look at her as Mori switched jackets.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. Everyone looked a little concerned.

"How much do you know about Miss Sohma's background, her past I mean?" I asked; Haruhi was surprised.

"Not too much, mostly just things from the time when we were in middle school, why?" then her face changed and became stern. "What did you find out?"

'Obviously, she knows something, and it doesn't seem to be something she wants others to know.'

"What did you find?" the twins asked and I looked at them.

"Nothing," I said.

"Tell me now, Kyoya, what did you find out about my new little girl?!" Tamaki demanded grabbing my collar.

"That's just it, I found absolutely nothing," I said shrugging him off and everyone looked at me strangely.

"I don't understand," Tamaki said dropping his hands.

"There's nothing on Miss Sohma anywhere. She's been erased."

"Erased?" Haruhi said looking confused.

"When we first met Miss Sohma, I took the liberty of doing a background check on her, as I do with anyone associated with any of the club members. I started with your old middle school and found that there was in fact no record of her ever attending that school." Haruhi grew even more surprised.

"That bothered me so I tried digging back further and further, but still nothing has turned up. I can only come to the conclusion that someone has gone through a lot of trouble to completely erase her from existence."

"Is that even possible," one of the twins asked.

"It is if you have a lot of money and the ability to get access to their information. For instance, my family would be able to do this rather easily." I said crossing my arms and an eerie silence spread over the room.

"I get the feeling that Miss Sohma knows nothing about it and that it has something to do with her family. Haruhi, has Miss Sohma mentioned to you anything about her father?" She shook her head in response.

"I think you, as her friend, should talk to her and find out what you can. This bothers me deeply." I said a darken expression cover my face, "For someone to go so far as to completely erase her means that there's something to hide. Haruhi," I said waiting for her to look me in the eyes.

"Is there anything at all you can tell me about Miss Sohma's past?" Haruhi stay silent and she looked at the floor. Slowly her face became hard and her lips pressed together in a straight line. It took her a while before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Everything I know about Aya... is irrelevant in this case," She said.

"I don't think so," I said, "Haruhi, for someone to completely erase another it takes time and effort, it's not an easy task. Someone out there went through a lot of trouble to make sure that no one, including my family, could discover her past." Haruhi seemed to understand.

"I know, it's just," she looked away and sighed, "I only know so much and what I do know won't help you, I'm sorry." I looked at her a bit irritated then she looked right at me.

"There are things in her past that she told me about yes, but she told them to me herself and in confidence. If you want to know more about her then you should ask her yourself and stop hiding behind a computer screen." This surprised me a bit; I smiled.

"I don't think she'd tell me," I said.

"Tough luck," Haruhi replied. "But in all honesty, I don't know anything that can help you." I studied her expression; she was very sure of this.

"Oh well," Honey burst in, "It's time to open the club now, ne Takashi?" Mori looked down at him and nodded his head.

"En," he said, and I sighed and began to walk back to my table.

"Well talk about this later," I said stopping next to Haruhi and she smiled challengingly.

"It hasn't even been two days, maybe something will turn up on it's own or maybe," she paused her smile widening, "you've just been looking in the wrong places." I returned her smile.

We opened the club and things went well, that is until...

"Who are you?" I heard a girl ask I looked up to see her holding on to the sleeve of what was most likely Miss Sohma but it was hard to tell with the hat she was wearing.

"No, I was just leaving," she said. Then the girl reached up to remove the hat from of Miss Sohma's head.

"Wait-" Haurhi said walking towards them as the hat came off.

"Oh my!" the girl gasped and so did a few others near by. Even I was a bit surprised, there stood Miss Sohma wearing a short blonde wig.

"Hi," she said with a smile to the girls and several started asking her questions.

"Wow he's so cute!"

"What's your name?"

"Are you new to Ouran?"

"Please," she said, "I can't answer all of your questions at the same time." She laughed and looked around the room. Haruhi began making her way through the crowd of girls that had formed around Miss Sohma.

"Will you be staying?" another girl asked

"This-" Haruhi started and Miss Sohma whispered something in her. Haruhi looked back at her and the male dressed female shrugged in response and said something I couldn't hear over the talking girls.

"Please calm down," Haruhi said loudly. "This boy is a guest host visiting from another school. If you would all be kind to him, as this is his first time hosting, we would very much appreciate it."

"I don't know about that," I said quietly but then Miss Sohma spoke up.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Yoshiro," Miss Sohma lied smoothly with a large grin and the girls all began chattering.

"This is interesting!" a girl said.

"I'm so calling Keiko about this," another exclaimed pulling out her cellphone.

"Then again if she's going to bring more business, who am I to complain." The twins, who were standing next to me, gave me a sarcastic look but I ignored them.

The girls then took her to the couches and they sat and talked with her. During the entire club "Yoshiro" talked with them and they were please.

When club was over, I reviewed the numbers and we had had more then twice as many guest today.

"Whew! That was fun," Sohma said looking at Haruhi, "How did I do?"

"You did great," she said smiling, "Just like in middle school." Sohma laughed and removed the wig from her head.

"Um... whose is this?" she asked holding it out.

"Ours," the twins said.

"Here ya go," she said tossing it to them. "Sorry, I kind of threw it on last second, my hair was still wet."

"Not a big deal," they replied as she began messing with her hair.

"I didn't know you were such a great actor, Sohma-chan!" Honey exclaimed walking towards her.

"That was indeed, quite impressive," I said taking a few step towards her and Haruhi glanced at me curiously

"Yeah, that was pretty close to me in middle school," she said

"Only she wore baggy T-shirts and cargo pants," Haruhi added and Sohma smiled at her.

"Yeah and you had long hair and wore skirts," Sohma teased back.

"But," Haruhi stated putting up her index finger, "you weren't captain of the basketball team, where did that come from?"

"Oh well," she said pausing and twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "That was Yoshiro too," she said with a half-smile to Haruhi. Haruhi gave her a strange look, kind and yet sad.

"Yoshiro is real?" I asked; 'A new name I can add to the search.' Haruhi shot me a look.

"Yeah..." she paused her expression changing to something soft and warm, "my older brother." She then looked to Haruhi who gave her a smile.

At that moment, Miss Sohma received a text message. She took out her phone and looked at it.

"Well, I gotta go," she said putting the phone back in her pocket. "Thanks for lending me these clothes." She started walking towards the door. "See you guys tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder with a smile.

"Tomorrow," Haruhi called back. Sohma waved good-bye and left; then Haruhi turned to me an irritated look on her face.

"What? You _did_ tell me to ask her myself." I said with a grin.

"Leave Yoshiro out of this," she said sternly, and I looked at her a bit confused.

"Why? I'm interested in talking to this Yoshiro myself and finding out more about our new family member."

"Mommy, do you mean," Tamaki exclaimed, "we're adopting her?" He was screaming.

"You won't be able to talk to him," Haruhi said, dismissing Tamaki, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked and Haruhi sighed.

"Because," she paused, "Yoshiro is dead."

**Alright there! This is sort of to give you the idea of what the hosts are thinking and feeling about Ayami lol and Kyoya's been up to something! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh and a quick message to a guest reviewer Kaylee-senpai on her review:**

Kaylee-senpai:

I think you should add some more detail on why her dad doesn't want Tamaki to know that theyre related. He might have not told Tamaki that he has a sister. It would be so funny if hunny ended up not liking the cake even though she woke up really early to make it. If he said that to ne id probably castrate him.

**Senpai! Not quiet sure if I should call you senpai, I wonder if I'm older than you... but there will be explanations soon on what's up with Papa Suoh and Tamaki and all that. I don't think it's possible for her to mess up the cake; her aunt was pretty strict about getting sweets correct and PLEASE don't castrate Honey, it would make him very sad.**

**Honey: "Yeah, when we read your comment it scared Usa-chan!" *holds up stuffed bunny***

**Timae7: "I'm sorry Honey that you had to read that but you've got tasty cake to look forward to in the next chapter."**

**Honey: "YAY!"**

**Please review!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's late but I've been busy. I can't believe that I'm posting this past midnight. lol**

**I'm going to have to mention that I'm going to be busy a lot now. I wont be able to post on Fridays, and very possibly Sundays and Wednesdays too. Sorry again for being sooooooooooooooooo late! Hope you enjoy chapter six.**

**Chapter 6: Piece of Cake**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, I turned on to my side trying to remember why I set it so early.

'Noisey...' I thought reaching for the snooze button, 'So early...why did I set is so early? . . . cake!' I shot up out of bed and turned off the alarm clock. I hurried into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then I changed into a T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and rushed downstairs.

"Oh!" my maid, Hinata, said as I rushed past her, "Good morning, Miss. You're up e-" but I was already out of view.

I waltzed into the kitchen surprising the cook.

"My goodness!" Gorgina exclaimed as I threw on an apron. "Aren't ya the early bird this mornin'? What's so important?" She asked giving me the eye as I pulled out the cake ingredients.

"I'm baking a cake for a friend of mine," I said as I turned on the oven. She scrutinized what I was doing but as I cracked a few eggs and measured out sugar, she soon realized that I knew what I was doing.

"I didn't know ya had bakin' skills," she said as I pulled out a wisk and began mixing.

"Most people don't."

"Is this for the boy ya like?" she teased; I laughed.

"No, he's just a friend," I replied.

"Oh so it is for a boy!" she barked; her booming laugh echoing through the room and it made me giggle.

"Just a friend," I clarified and she nodded her head sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Do ya want any help?" she asked tying on her apron.

"Well, I _can_ do it myself but," I paused and sighed, "my arm's getting tired." She laughed again and I smiled handing her the mixing bowl.

We baked the cake together, she talked about how she thought I had the potential to be a good cook.

After we got the cake in the oven, I spent a few minuets making myself a box lunch, then I took quick look at the clock. I needed to get going to school soon. I set a timer and turned to Gorgina.

"Gorgina," I said handing her the timer, "Take out the cake when this goes off, leave it out to cool for a few hours then cover it and place it in the fridge. I'll have Christopher bring the ingredients for the icing, the strawberries, and the cake to the school and I put it together there, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," she said saluting to me, I smiled and rushed up stairs.

I changed in to my uniform, grabbed my _new_ school bag, and threw the boy's uniform that I had borrowed into a bag. I jumped into the car and told Christopher my plan; he agreed.

"Thanks Chris," I said as I hopped out of the car.

"No problem and have a good day at school, Miss." he replied. I smiled at him and hurried into the school for I was late.

"Whew," I exclaimed taking my seat, "That was close." I had said this to myself but Misawa heard it and gave me a glare. I shrank into my seat a bit as got out the things I would need for class and listened to the other girls' chatter.

"Can you believe how cute he was?" one girl said.

"I know! But I asked Kyoya if he's going to become a regular host and he said no! Can you believe that?" another said.

"Yeah it's really too bad that he was just a guest host." the first girl said and I coughed away a giggle.

Classes went by normally, fewer girls stared at me it was mostly just Misawa. When lunch bell rang, I grabbed my lunch and the bag with the school uniform in it and headed out to my lunch spot.

As I got closer I could see three familiar people sitting under the tree; it was Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. I paused a second.

'If I go over there and Misawa sees or hears about it then I'll mostly likely end up worse off then in a pond but now I'm ready for it so I could take her on if I needed to. Haruhi is my friend who is Misawa to tell me who I can be friends with!' I thought and I nodded walking out to them.

"Hey guys," I said reaching the tree and both Haruhi and Honey looked up and smiled at me; Mori watched me but, the same as ever, his expression told me nothing about what he was feeling.

"Sohma-chan," Honey said patting the spot on the grass next to him between him and Haruhi.

"Afternoon, Aya," Haruhi greeted as I took my seat. Honey looked at me with a hopeful expression, eyeing the bag in my hands.

"This," I said handing it to Haruhi, "Is the school uniform I borrowed." Honey looked a bit downcast and I giggled. 'He's so simple minded.'

"I said I would bring the cake to the club and I will." I said patting his shoulder. "Don't you want everyone to get to enjoy it together, won't that be more fun?" I asked and he thought it over a few seconds. Then he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it will!" I smiled again at how child like he was.

"So Aya," Haurhi said and I turned to her, "I like your new glasses."

"Oh," I said touching them, a bit of blush coming through. "Yeah, they're a bit girly-er then I'm used to."

"I like them! I think you look cute!" Honey said and I smiled at him sheepishly.

"I agree," Mori said, and I looked at him curiously. "It's easier to see your eyes now." He said very seriously; I felt my face heat up. I looked down at my lunch.

"Not really," I mumbled, getting out my lunch.

"Hey, Aya," Haurhi said and I looked at her. She looked like she had a question.

"What?" I asked her.

"Uh, nevermind." She said returning to her own lunch.

"Hey," Honey said, "Can I call you Aya-chan too?"

"Um... sure, I guess," I said throwing an octopuss cut hot dog in my mouth.

"Yay, Aya-chan!" Honey said.

We talked about Honey and I talked about sweets again and I talked a bit with Haruhi about my time in America. Mori hardly opened his mouth but kept glancing towards me; it made me a bit uncomfortable. When the bell rang for the end of lunch period it surprised us all and I jumped.

"What, lunch is over already," I said.

"We lost track of time," Haruhi said smiling at me.

We quickly packed our things and each hurried off to their own class. Since Haruhi and I were in the same grade we walked together. After a while Haruhi spoke up.

"Hey, did you make that lunch yourself?"Haurhi asked; I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I said tiling my head.

"Octopuss," she said.

"So," I said a bit of blush scattered across my cheeks, "No big deal."

"No big deal when you were making six identical lunches for little kids," she said with a grin, my blush growing.

"When was the last time you saw your siblings?" she asked and I began counting.

"Four," I said.

"Four days?" she questioned

"Four weeks," I said and she looked surprised.

"But they don't live in another country now, shouldn't you be allowed to see them whenever you want?" she asked confused.

"Yeah but my mom's upset with me so she's not letting me see them." I said.

"Oh," she said looking down. "You miss them, don't you? Hence the octopuss."

"I missed them more when I was in America, but even then my mom let me call and talk to them on the phone. This time there's no contact allowed whatsoever."

"That... doesn't seem right."

"She's my mom," I said, "She can do whatever she wants."

"So can you," Haruhi said and I sighed.

"My class is farther than yours so I'm gonna run the rest of the way by myself," I said, "See you at the club, later."

"Uh, Aya-" she said but I was already running.

I arrived at class late and the teacher got mad. Misawa laughed at me as I took my seat and I shot he a glance but it didn't make a difference.

My classes seemed to drag on as I watched the clock more than I paid attention to the lessons. The seconds seemed to tick by slower than normal.

When the bell rang I bolted out of the room and out to where my car was waiting for me. Chris handed off the cake stuff and I took it with me to an empty home economics room.

'It's going to take too long to put it all together before club and I don't want to burst in during club hours and risk running into Misawa. I'll have to bring it after club is over.' I thought as I pulled out the first layer of the cake. 'Sorry Honey, you're going to have to wait a bit longer.' I told him telepathically.

I took my time putting the cake together perfectly, after all, these guys are rich and used to perfection. I placed down the first layer of cake spread some of the icing, then layered it with strawberries, then I put on the next layer of cake. I iced the outside and placed cut strawberries all around. When I was done it looked better than any of the others I had made before. I nodded and began cleaning up the kitchen space and utensils I had used.

When I was finished cleaning I checked my watch, I had gotten it at the same place as my new glasses, the club was almost over. I placed the cake in a cake box and headed to the club.

I walked with a fast pace, but not running, as I rushed through the hallways to the clubroom. When I arrived it was five minuets after closing time; I sighed as I put my hand on the door handle. 'Honey will be upset with me or worse he won't be here.' I thought as I opened the door and poked my head in.

Everyone was still there and they were gathered around a table with a stack of empty plates and tea. There sitting at the table sat a sad looking Honey.

"Aww, why so down?" I asked and his head popped up.

"Aya-chan!" he said running towards me and he wrapped his arms around my middle; it made me giggle.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, ruffling Honey's hair.

I heard Tamaki say something along the lines of, "How come you're letting honey touch you?" then there was something about a nickname, but I toned him out.

"Hello everyone," I greeted politely as I walked with Honey towards the table.

"Honey-senpai has been waiting very anxiously," Haruhi said with a grin.

"Really?" I said looking down at him.

"He didn't even eat any other cake at all today," the twins said.

I could just see it in my mind, the little guy there, waiting, watching for me. Girls would offer him cake but he would decline, looking at the door the entire time.

The image caught me off guard and I blushed red. I cleared my throat to disguise how moved I was as I placed the box on the table. Honey excitedly watched as I opened the box. It was one of those boxes that the sides fall open when you take off the lid. The sides fell showing off my handy work and every one looked surprised even Haruhi.

"No way it looks like a cake," Haruhi said, which irritated me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, "What did you think it was going to look like?" She smiled apologetically and I sighed as I picked up the cutting knife and a plate.

"Who wants the first slice?" I teased and Honey looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Just kidding," I whispered nudging him. I smiled and cut him a slice. He took it, placed it on the table, and stared at it from every possible angle. I blushed a bit as my work went under inspection and served the others their cake. When everyone had a piece we all turned to the short judge as he took his first bite.

The fork was still in his mouth and he froze. I thought that maybe he didn't like it.

"Honey?" I said concerned and he turned towards me and tugged on my sleeve. He looked up at me with large sparkling eyes filled with tears of happiness and hugged me. Tamaki complained again.

"It delicious!" Honey exclaimed. I smiled and he returned to he slice of cake.

This is when the rest of them all took a bite. they liked it too and they began complementing me.

"Wow!" the twins said, "It's really good."

"Tastes like cake too," Haruhi said; I couldn't help but feel a little offended by that comment.

"This is amazing my darling!" Tamaki exclaimed floating to my side. "It tastes like it's been prepared by the hands of an angel!" He said putting his arm around my shoulders. I stabbed it with my fork. He released my shoulders and began crying dramatically, his hand swollen; the twins began laughing and teasing him.

"Not bad at all," I heard Kyoya mumble under his breath.

All the complements, although a bit irritating, made me blush deep red. I looked down at my own slice of cake and had a bite. Indeed, it tasted like it should. It wasn't too sweet, or too rich, it was perfect, the way it's supposed to be. I watched the other host members as they ate their cake.

Honey was completely engrossed in his cake, noming on it with a smile.

Tamaki was on the floor piddling in the corner with his cake as the twins teased him each with their own slice.

Haruhi was eating and watching the show.

Kyoya was working while eating, typing away on his laptop again; then came Mori...

He wasn't eating, but his slice did have some large bites missing, he was staring at me. I looked back down at my cake in red-hot silence.

'What's with that guy? I can never tell what he's thinking and when he looks at me...' I chanced a glance in his direction. I looked up at him through my hair but I couldn't tell if he was still staring at me. I tilted my head a bit trying to get a better look; sure enough he was still staring and I met his eyes. 'When he looks at me it feels like his eyes are trying to tell me something.' I could feel my face turn even more red the it already was and I looked away again.

I kept from looking at him while I shoved another bite of my cake into my mouth.

"Hey Aya," Haruhi said walking towards me I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, if I upset you-" she started but I cut her off.

"No, no, it's fine. You were just trying to help after all." I said with a smile she smiled back.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Why don't we sit," she said and we walked to the couches together. I took a seat and Haruhi sat across from me and poured the tea.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup from her. I sipped on my tea for a bit before I checked my watch and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have another lesson today in less than an hour," I said unenthusiastically, "Ballroom dancing." I heard a snicker escape her lips and I scowled at her.

"You've got to stop laughing at me like that!" I said irritated.

"I'm sorry but I was just caught off guard by the image of you trying to dance." I rolled my eyes.

"I can do it, I used to be in gymnastics in elementary school," I said stick out my tongue at her.

"I don't doubt you," she said with a smile, "You've been known for your surprises." I smiled back at her then her expression turned to confusion.

"Why are you taking dancing lessons anyway?" she asked; I sighed.

"Well," I said thinking it over.

I remembered back to when he told me about the lessons.

_"Ayami, I have a plan. It's going to take a while and I'm going to need you to do a lot of work but it will all be worth it." I looked at him confusedly._

_"I need you to take some basic lessons on how to behave and act. Things like what to say and what not to; how to dress and how not to. Not that there's anything wrong with the way you are now. I'm not trying to change you, I just need you to now how to __**act **__like you've been raised in this world." he paused to see if he had upset me._

_"I understand father, after all, baggy jeans and boots don't really say "I'm a Suoh"." He smiled at me._

_"I'll take these lessons if you want me to."_

'Being the perfect daughter is a part I have to learn to play. Was it Shakspeare who wrote "All the world's a stage"? It seems so to me...' I thought as I sat across from her. I looked up at her from my cup of tea she looked concerned.

"I guess, I'm doing it to make my father happy." I said.

"But you're not happy," I heard Mori say to the left of me. I looked up at him surprised; he was standing beside the couch. 'Ninja! When did he get there?... wait why did he just say that?'

"My poor darling daughter!" Tamaki said coming up from behind me; he was going to wrap his arms around me but I gave him a threatening glare.

"Poor what?" I asked and he backed away and quickly hid behind Haruhi. "Daughter," I said, "You just called me your daughter. I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did," Haruhi said looking at him.

"Right I thought so," I said taking a sip of my tea, "so why are you calling me your daughter anyway?" I asked with a bothered look.

"Because," he mumbled. Suddenly his face became determined and he jumped out from behind the couch. He stood up straight and pointed at me. "Because, you're lonely and you need friends! You need family! You need me as your father!" Haruhi covered her face with her hand, shaking her head, as I stared at him.

I couldn't hold it in, it started with the snickers and pretty soon I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed in English, "He's totally mental!"

"What?" he said confused. I calmed my laughing and looked at Haruhi.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Haruhi is this guy insane?" I asked.

"I don't think so but I guess it's possible," she said smiling at me; he frowned. I giggled and sighed it had been a while since I had laugh that hard.

"No thank you," I said his frown getting bigger, "I already have a father and I definitely don't want you as my father; besides it's just not possible." I said taking the last sip of my tea.

"I've got to get going," I said standing.

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed, "You will be my daughter."

"You sure are persistent," I said giving him an irritated look, "but I already said no."

"Now that we have adopted her, into the family." he said, turning around, there was a pause where I butted in.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Let's proceed with operation AYAMI'S HAPPINESS!" he said confidently.

"With what?" I asked.

"Yes boss!" The twins said showing up on either side of me.

"Stop right there!" I commanded and everybody looked at me. "This is nonsense! I'm not going along with any of your weird fantasies, especially not something called operation Ayami's Happiness! Where the heck did that come from anyway? Why on Earth would any of you think I wasn't happy?" I said looking at each of them; they all looked a little uneasy. I took a good look at each on in the face.

Honey and Haruhi both looked a bit worried.

Tamaki looked like he was a guilty three-year-old who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

The twins looked more indifferent.

Kyoya wasn't really paying attention.

Mori was, well, Mori, but his expression was similar to the one I had seen when I had told him that I miss my siblings; but none of them said a peep. I finally gave up and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for my lesson if I don't hurry, you," I said pointing at Tamaki, "Stay the hell away from me!" He shrank back as I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

"Honey," I said over my shoulder, "you can have the rest of the cake. See ya later Haruhi." I opened the door and walked briskly through the halls. I texted my driver that I was ready to leave and he texted back that he would be waiting for me. Then I heard someone running up behind me.

"Sohma," I heard Mori call. 'Come on! What is this guy's problem? Is he the only guy on the planet that likes running after girls! Why?' I didn't slow my pace.

"If you're going to say that you want to "help me find happiness" then you should just forget-"

"That's not it," he said interrupting me. He had caught up to me by now and I stopped and looked up at him. He stayed silent for a bit and I sighed.

"Thank you," he finally said catching me off guard.

"For what?" I asked tilting my head.

"For humoring Mistukuni; you made him very happy today." He said; I stared at him unsure on how to reply.

"Um... you're welcome, I guess," I said uncertainly.

We stood there awkwardly for a few second before I thought of something to say.

"Thank you," I mumbled and he looked at me surprised; I turned away blushing.

"For yesterday," I said, "I never told you thank you for that." I stood there silently not knowing what else to say.

"No problem," he finally said I looked up at him. I half-smiled at him and nodded my head then I turned and started walking. I had only gotten half-way down the hall when he called my name again.

"Ayami," he called and I turned to look back at him, "I really liked your cake." Then he turned around and walked away. I began walking again until I realized what he had just said then blush covered my face from ear to ear.

'Ayami! He just called me by my first name! He's never done that before and, from what I've seen in club, he never calls girls by their names, let alone their first name.' I shuffled down the halls quicker and quicker. 'Why would he do that?' I tried to put it from my mind as I went on to my dance lesson.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My dance instructor was very nice and, since I had taken ballet for a _very_ short time in elementary school, it wasn't all new to me. My gymnastics background helped keep me limber and flexible and the past few years of basketball had given me quick reflexes.

For the rest of the week, I avoided the host club and tried my best to blend in with the other girls. I didn't eat in the same spot, I changed it up everyday so that no one could tell the hosts where I was sitting for lunch. I didn't like it, it made me feel like I was hiding from them, but what else could I do? I don't like others seeing me as weak, in need of help.

But all of that changed on the next Tuesday, when a certain member of the host club showed up in my classroom door at lunchtime.

**There you have it chapter six! Bet you'll never guess who it is! Muwahahaha! Just kidding, you probably will. (Sorry, hate that it wont let me link the pics of the glasses and the cake on here, grr so I just removed them. HAPPY NOW FANFICTION?) **

**Please review thanks!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woop woop! Chapter seven is up! Sorry I didn't post it up yesterday I was up 'til midnight trying to finish it but because I had wasted a bunch of my day watching Doctor Who, lol, I didn't finish. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all your kind reviews, I can't say that enough! :') I cry tears of joy when somebody faves, follows, or leaves a review. TT~TT **

**Chapter 7: The Chase!**

Of all the people in the world, Haruhi was next to the last person I wanted walking through my classroom door, and yet there she was. Misawa and the other girls quickly took notice and stared at her with goo-goo eyes.

"Hello Aya," Haruhi said and Misawa's smile disappeared. I watched Haruhi blankly as she walked up to my desk.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" she asked and I gave her a suspicious look.

"Just you," I asked raising my eyebrow, "Not the happiness club?" She smiled and laughed once.

"No, just me." she said. I glanced in the direction of Misawa; she was staring daggers at me.

"Sure," I said uneasily. I stood and followed her out of the room, Misawa's glare following me.

I walked with Haruhi through the halls and into the gardens. We walked along the path until we came to a private bench, alongside the path, under a small tree.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the club the last time you were there." She said taking a seat, "Those guys can be a bit over the top sometimes."

"It's okay," I said sitting next to her.

"I'm also sorry about our conversation in the halls yesterday, it was rude of me," she added and I smiled at her.

"No big deal you're just worried about me, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" she asked and I sighed.

"Not really," I said poking at my lunch, "but if I don't talk to someone I'm going to explode eventually." I half-laughed at myself and took a deep breath.

"I think," I started, "that there's only one more." She looked at me confused.

"One more what?" she asked.

"One more meeting," I said, "Until my mother gives up her parental rights."

"Now why would she do that?" she said unbelieving.

"Well just think about it, my mother already hates my guts so she threw me out. Now I'm living with my father so he doesn't have to pay her in child support. Lawyers will only point to her throwing me out as bad mothering, some might even say child neglect. If that gets around then the protective services might take Hero, Kotomi, and the triplets away from her. She doesn't want that so she'll make a deal with my father to give up any and all parental rights to me if he doesn't file a complaint against her. Meaning that he won't have to pay her in child support or go through a tedious joint custody trial. Not to mention that it would also be a way to get at me if she could make it so that legally I could no longer meet my siblings, because she knows how much I care for them." I ranted and Haruhi listened carefully.

"I see," she said, "I guess it makes sense when you put it like that."

"Adding to that," I started.

"There's more?" she asked and I nodded.

"It turns out that..." I paused and swallowed my voice got quieter, "I have a brother on my father's side, an older brother." Her face was covered in surprise; she knew about Yoshiro and understood what that ment to me.

"That must be difficult," she said sympathizing.

"You have no idea," I chuckled lightly, "He even attends this school." Her jaw dropped a bit in shock.

"Really? Have you talked to him." she asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know who I am... yet." I said.

"Do I know him?" she asked and I nodded. Her surprise was growing by the second and she started going over the possibilities in her head. I glanced at her and sighed she noticed.

"Oh sorry."

"No, it's okay. That's just how you are." I said then there was a moment of silence.

We both sat eating our lunches neither knowing what to say.

"One more thing," I said and she looked up at me.

"There's even more?"

"Well you sort of already know about this one," I said then I sighed. "I have to take those lessons on how to be a proper lady so that my father can present me to his family as his official daughter. I'm guessing that it's going to be some big to-do because he's having me learn how to dance and social skills on how to act at fancy parties." I stopped and she watched my expression.

"What would you do?" I asked staring off into the garden flowers.

"I don't know," Haruhi said. We both stared into nowhere as we finished our lunches.

"Haruhi," I finally said; she looked at me. "Please don't tell the host club about any of this or they might start-up that weird operation Ayami's Happiness thing." I said and I looked at her; she smiled.

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks," I said, packing up my lunch. "See ya later," I said and we waved good-bye to each other.

On my way back to class I thought of different ways to avoid Misawa but all my plans lead to dead ends. 'I guess there's no escaping her bullying.'

When I got back to my class I realized that I was really early, lunch wasn't over yet so there weren't many students in the classrooms. There were, however, a few guys whispering to each other at a desk close to mine. When I walked in and they looked up at me. I got a funny feeling in my stomach when the one smiled and waved for me to come over.

"Hey, wanna talk for a bit?" he said; I didn't move. "Come on over here, we wont bite." he said; he and his two friends chuckled.

Keeping my eyes on them I took one step closer to my desk and the boys all stood up. I froze; 'That's not right, something's up here.' I thought then I took a step back towards the door. They took a step towards me and that was it. I threw my bag at the on closest to me and darted out the door.

'CREEPERS!' I thought running down the hallway I could hear them chasing after me. 'Not good.'

I ran down the halls hoping that there would be a teacher or another student but there wasn't. I tried to ditch them by making a couple sharp turns it slowed them down but the kept up the chase. 'Darn!' I thought. I dashed around another corner couple corners until I ran into somebody, literally. I bumped into this person and fell backwards on to my butt.

"Ow," I said hitting the ground.

"Hey," said a guy's deep yet creepy voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said trying to stand up; he put out his hand to help me up, then I looked up at who I had bumped into. Before me stood a tall boy with red hair and a really scary expression; like someone had just short-changed him at DQ and gave him chicken fingers instead of steak fingers. I was a bit reluctant to grab his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked his expression still the same.

'Is he making that face because he's upset with me?' I thought but just then I heard the boys round the corner behind me. They stopped and looked around.

"There she is!" one said pointing at me and they began running in my direction. Without thinking I grabbed the boy's hand and he helped me to my feet. I didn't let go of his hand and instead started pulling him with me.

"Sorry again, but this looks like it's going to be a hit and run, you should run too. Those guys are chasing me and I don't think they have good plans for me." I said trying to get him to move but he didn't budge. He glanced around the corner at the three boys coming our way.

"Here," he said pulling away from me and putting his hands in his pockets, "Let me take care of this." The red-haired boy stood at the corner and I stood behind him. Just as the boys came around the corner, they looked up, saw him, and froze.

"It's Kasanoda!" They exclaimed.

"Now - why are you three dimwits chasing a pretty girl, HAH?" He exclaimed, his voice striking the boys with fear. I couldn't see his expression but I guess it must have been terrifying.

"We... um... that is... RUN!" the one shouted and they hurried off scared silly. I couldn't help it, they looked so frightened, I started giggling. I burst out laughing and the red-haired boy looked at me.

"That... was so... funny! They ran off like dogs... with their tails between their legs!" I said in between laughs, leaning on the wall for support; the boy stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wow," I said after the last laugh, "You're amazing." I smiled at him, and he averted his eyes.

"Not really," he mumbled, "They always run from me."

"Well, I thinks it's amazing." I said with a grin. "Besides, you called me pretty so I have to pay you back a compliment, so you're amazing." He looked at me surprised and blushed a little.

"Aren't you," he said looking away again, "going to run away too?" I looked at him confused

"Why would I do that?" I asked and he pointed at his face.

"You may look scary but that doesn't mean that you are scary. I mean sure you scared those boys off but you also saved me. Now, why would I be scared of someone like that?" I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Ayami Sohma, by the way. What's your name?"

"Kasanoda, Ritsu Kasanoda," he mumbled shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Kasanoda," I said then I heard the class bell ring.

"Oh!" I said looking off towards my class, "Well, I'm gonna be late even if I run and I've been running for a while now. Not to mention that I was late to the same class yesterday, I doubt that the teacher will let me off again." I sighed. "Oh well, I'll just skip." Kasanoda looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"So you're just going to skip class?" he asked.

"You're skipping," I said; and he looked surprised at me.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see you running off to class." I said with a grin. "Hey, wanna skip together?" I asked and he blushed again.

"Whatever," he said shrugging and we started walking together.

As we walked through the halls he didn't say a thing and, once again, I somehow ended up at that same tree in the gardens. I took a seat in it's shade with my legs up and my arms around my knees. He watched me then took a seat next to me with one knee up and his arm on it; he kept a bit of distance between us.

"So," he said suddenly making me jump, "why were those boys chasing you?"

"Um," I said thinking it over, "I don't know for sure, but I think a girl in my class asked them to do it." He looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I ate lunch alone with the host that she likes and she thinks that I'm trying to steal him away from her. The truth is that we're just old friends from middle school and I have no intentions of dating him." I said laughing at that last bit.

"Which host?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," I said and he nearly jumped out of his pants.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said looking away; he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. 'Only on reason for that...'

"You know don't you?" I asked and he looked at me, "Haruhi's secret." He nodded slowly.

"En," he said and I started laughing.

"How long have you known? No, wait, scratch that, how did you find out?" I asked and blush covered his face.

"I saw her..." he paused, his blush deepening, "changing." I snickered and burst out laughing again.

"Wow! that must have been a shock." I said then I switched the conversation to myself so as to make him a bit less embarrassed. "I've known her since middle school, so I knew she was a girl from the start. Did you know that she used to have really long hair?" I asked and he must have imagined her with long hair because he began blushing redder and redder; I giggled.

"Wow, crush much?" I asked in English and he looked at me confused.

"You like Haruhi don't you?" I asked, in Japanese this time. All his blushing up until now were just small little blushies this time he went read from ear to ear. His entire face glowed red and I giggled some more.

"Shut up," he said looking away, but I was still giggling.

"Don't worry dude," I said casually as I leaned back on my palms. "I won't tell her or anyone; I'm not that kind of person, I don't gossip." I said stretching out my legs and looking at my feet.

"Anyway," I said returning to the starter subject. "I think one of the girls in my class hates me because I'm closer to Haruhi then her. Which is why she asked those boys to beat me up or something, but that's nothing new to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked and I blushed a little.

"Well," I said tilting my head, "Like Haruhi now, I used to dress differently, too. When she and I met, I had shorter hair and only wore boy's clothing so I got teased a lot in school. I was required to wear a school uniform, but I broke that rule a lot and it landed me in detention more times than I can count." I said with a laugh.

"When I lived in America the guys there didn't like that I could beat them at basket ball so they beat me up for that too. Heck, up until just recently I still dressed that way." I stopped talking because I thought I had lost him.

"Why did you change?" he asked; I blinked and looked at him blankly. "I mean! Not that you look bad as you are now!" he started rambling through his blush, "Actually, I think it looks nice, I mean you look really nice but, ah! Oh man, I mean, that is-" I cut him off laughing.

'I think that this may be the most I've laughed in weeks.' I thought with a sigh.

"No, I'm not upset with you, I was just surprised that's all." He watched me as I tried to configure a good answer to his question.

"I guess, the first question you're supposed to ask is 'Why did you start dressing like a guy in the first place?' and that would answer a lot of things." He stared at me as I thought back to the time it all started.

It was a week before our move to Japan when my mother found me sitting on the bathroom floor with a pair of scissors, cutting off all the brown locks.

_"What on earth are you doing!" she exclaimed taking them away and I started crying loudly._

_"But... Hero and Kotomi won't have a big brother! They need a big brother!" _I was screaming as she dragged me down to the hair salon.

They fixed my hair and, while my mother left to go talk on her cell phone, I told the clerk that my mommy wanted my hair blonde. I slipped her a couple of twenties, that I had stolen from my mothers purse, and she dyed my hair with no disagreement. When my mother came back in, the lady had already finished coloring my hair. Needless to say, she freaked out.

I smirked at the memory and realized that Kasanoda was still staring at me.

"Oh sorry, I was having a flashback." I said blushing then I sighed. "This isn't the real me and that wasn't the real me either."

"Then what is?" he asked and I realized something for the first time.

"I don't know," I said. 'Over time, have I completely lost _me_?' I laid back on the grass, closing my eyes. 'This is getting too deep for me and I just met this dude.'

"I'm gonna nap a bit, wake me up ten minuets before the bell."

He stayed silent while I snoozed, never really falling asleep. I thought he had left until he mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Hey," he said after a while; I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I think you should be whoever you want to be, dress and act the way you want. Do what you want. You shouldn't let others decide who you are for you." He said looking off into the middle distance, like this was some dramatic turning point for the main character of a movie whose getting some advice from a helpful stranger.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled at him, one very close to my real smile. 'I like this guy, he's interesting.' I thought as I saw blush cover his cheeks for the millionth time and he stood up quickly.

"It's time to head back to class," he said. I sat up and he offered me a hand.

"Thank you," I said taking it and he helped me up. "Not just for this, but for everything you did today. Thank you." He blushed more. 'He gets embarrassed too easily.' I thought as we started walking together.

"No problem," he mumbled.

"See ya later," I said heading down the hall to my class.

"En," he said shuffling off in the other direction.

After he was gone, I giggled at how shy and not really scary he actually was.

I walked to my class and when I arrived at my classroom I found my bag sitting on my desk. I wondered why for a few seconds until I picked it up. On my desk was a note that read, _I told you to stay away from Haruhi now you'll regret it. _I sighed crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

The rest of school dragged on with me getting angry stares from Misawa all afternoon. So when the last bell rang I was relieved. I gathered up my things and noticed that one of my library books was due back, so I hurried off to return it.

As always the libraries were full of nosiey talking students. I dropped my book in the return box then headed bake towards the door. I looked up only to see the same three boys from earlier waiting by the door; I glared at them and they grinned. I glanced at the librarian but she was busy with the long line of students.

'Well they won't attack me with all the people here, I could stick around a while.' I thought walking towards the English Literature section. I walked calmly down one aisle and searched for a book to read. I found a book and took it with me to a table. I took a seat glancing at the door; they weren't there anymore.

'Maybe they gave up?' I thought then I saw three familiar people sit at a table three down from me. 'Or not...' I sighed and opened the book.

I wasn't reading it, I only vaguely remember the story; I was trying to think up an escape plan.

'They're going to wait until I leave to attack me, they won't do it in front of witnesses.'

As time ticked by students began to leave.

'Crap, pretty soon the Library will close and I'll be on my own after that, so it's inevitable that they're going to attack me. But... if I can get to the halls before them, I'll have a good chance of being able to run away again. Arg! I hate this, makes me sound like a coward!' I thought.

I noticed a large group of students about to leave and took my chance. I stood up quickly and quietly and the boys did aswell. I left my book on the table and walked swiftly towards the door, cutting in front of the group of students. They followed but got caught behind the group. I walked quickly around a corner and out of view then I made a mad dash to escape.

After a short while I looked back, sure enough they were there. 'They're very persistent... I wonder what Misawa offered them in exchange for roughing me up or whatever?'

I ran through the halls and cut around a couple of corners; I was getting tired, but so were they, so if this came down to a fight I would have already tired them out a bit.

'I doubt that these rich kids know any sort of fighting skills and I only know what I learned from my many alley fights. Even so, I'm one girl against three guys I've taken on more but all those time the fight was interrupted by some bystander calling the cops about a group of boy roughing up a scrawny kid.' I took a corner and noticed something.

"Wait a second..." I mumbled. 'I know where I am!' I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

As I rounded that last corner, I saw the doors to music room three come into view, but I was going to fast and I lost my footing. I fell to the ground out of breath.

"Damn it," I breathed. I looked up the room was too far down the hall even if I did scream, which I wouldn't, it could reach but it's a music room so it's probably sound proof. I pounded the ground lightly as I heard them getting closer.

"Now," the one said running up to me; I scurried to stand but he grabbed my hair before I could get to my feet. "You'll pay for making us run so far!"

**AHH! NO AYA! lol Please review!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


	8. Chapter 8

**GOMENNASAI MINA! (|) Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please don't kill me and PLEASE don't stop reading the story. I know it took me forever to get this chapter up but I have a good excuse. **

**I've been busy with my "job", we'll put quotes around that because I only work on Fridays, and I have to clean my house throughly because both sets of grandparents are coming for a visit this weekend. They're coming because I'm getting this Gold Medal of Honor and there will be a huge ceremony, I'll wear a fancy dress and there will be partying and cake and all that. **

**I tried really hard to get it up yesterday but it just wasn't happening; my younger brother had a couple of his friends over to stay the night and it's hard for me to concentrate when there's too much noise. **

**Now without further adieu...**

**Chapter 8: Touchy-Feely Crap**

As I rounded that last corner, I saw the doors to music room three come into view, but I was going to fast and I lost my footing. I fell to the ground out of breath.

"Damn it," I breathed. I looked up the room was too far down the hall even if I did scream, which I wouldn't, it could reach but it's a music room so it's probably sound proof. I pounded the ground lightly as I heard them getting closer.

"Now," the one said running up to me; I scurried to stand but he grabbed my hair before I could get to my feet. "You'll pay for making us run so far!"

"Yeah," the second said coming up to us, out of breath.

"You know," the first one said pushing my face into the tile as he straddled my legs.

"Ow," I exclaimed.

"She just wanted us to rough you up a bit but now well do something worse." He twisted my hair tightly and turned towards the other two. "Go find us a private room." he said to them and one ran off. The other stopped to catch his breath.

"I don't think so," I said tilting to the side and elbowing him in the jaw. He released my hair and I managed to wiggle my way on to my left side. He recovered from the hit quicker than I expected and he grabbed ahold of my right wrist. I tried to yank free and pushed him away with my left hand.

"Let me go!" I demanded; he began laughing and grabbed my other wrist.

"Fine!" I said pulling my right leg up. "You asked for it!" I said giving him a kick to the crotch. He immediately released my wrists and I crawled out from under him.

"You-" He said and he grabbed my ankle with one hand and my skirt with the other. He pulled me back towards him again and I turned on to my back to face him.

"You'll pay for that big time," He said pulling back his arm.

'Crap this is going to hurt,' Was all I thought as I closed my eyes.

Then suddenly he wasn't on top of me anymore. I opened my eyes and looked up only to see that Mori had pulled him off of me and Honey had just kicked him in the face. The boy went flying down the hallway as Honey landed on the ground in a ninja like pose.

"I don't like people picking on my friends," Honey said in a tone darker than I thought could come out of his mouth.

"En," Mori said standing next to Honey. Both looked like they were gong to murther them.

'Ninja's! Where did they come from?' I thought as Mori glanced back at me. I looked up at him blinking.

"Attacking a defenceless princess," Tamaki said walking up on my left; I turned to him.

"How much lower can you get?" He asked; the look on his face dark.

"That's pretty low," The twins said; standing on my right. Just then the third boy came back.

"Hey man, there's an empty room down-" he froze when he noticed the host standing there. They all looked at him with even more dreadful expressions.

"Hmm," Kyoya said from behind me; I looked over my shoulder at him. "If I'm not mistaken, you three are Jiro and Yukito Sato and Hayato Yamasaki. It would be a shame to have you expelled over something as petty as this. Then again maybe not." He said pushing up his glasses so that a glint ran across them.

"Crap," said the older of the two brothers. "Let's go!" he said to the younger and they ran off.

'Cowards,' I thought as Haruhi was suddenly at my side.

"Aya, are you alright?" she asked it made me jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine but ," I said glancing at the one on the floor, "I'm not so sure about him."

"Here," She said helping me up.

"Thanks," I said and I heard the guy on the ground begin to moan.

"Ow, what the hell," he said sitting up and touching his bloody nose. Then he looked up and came to face with a very pissed off host club. He panicked and follow suit with the other two.

"This is unforgivable!" Tamaki exclaimed, "For a man touch a girl so rudely..." he began ranting on and I toned him out. But then he stopped talking sooner than I expected. I wasn't sure what my expression was, probably fear mixed with a bit of surprise, but when I looked up all the hosts were looking at me with worry and concern.

'Calm down now; freak out later. Don't show them your weak side. Just breathe deep a few times.' I took a couple deep breaths.

"Aya, are you hurt?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "He didn't get in a shot so I'm not bruised or anything. Although he did pull my hair kind of hard," I said rubbing my head then I looked at Haruhi and put on the fakest smile ever, "But really I'm fine." She half-smiled back.

"My poor darling!" Tamaki exclaimed reaching out to hold me. Which, if I let him, would only be counter productive.

I was too tired to give a cutting remark back so I only looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Please, don't touch me, Tamaki." He looked moved and a bit surprised but I brushed him off.

"Why were those boys chasing you?" I heard Mori ask. I looked up at him a little surprised.

"Beats me," I lied.

"Would you like to sit in the club room and have some tea?" Haruhi asked. 'Truthfully I just want to go home and sit in the fetal position on my bed but I'm guessing that these people will keep on bugging me if I don't convince them that I'm fine; maybe I'll get to go home without them making a fuss.'

"Sure," I said.

On our way back to the club room, Kyoya pulled out his phone and was actually going through with his threat to have them expelled or at least suspended. 'Note to self never piss off the host club; they have ninjas and a creepy guy with connections.'

We entered the clubroom and I took a seat at the table with everyone else. Haruhi poured me a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Thank you," I said staring at it. They weren't talking so I looked up at them they all still seemed a bit worrisome.

"Really, I'm fine, just go back to doing whatever you were doing before I came." I said smiling the most convincing smile I could. They all looked at Haruhi who in turn gave a look to Kyoya. He looked at her, then to me, then down at the papers on the table in front of him.

"Now then," Kyoya said, "Before the... interruption, we were discussing some ideas for the club." He continued leading the meeting or whatever they were having before. I stared quietly into the tea-cup in front of me.

Then, unexpectedly, Mori was standing on my right and he placed his hand on my head gently and ruffled my hair a bit. I froze for a second but didn't do or say anything. I noticed that my muscles were very tense and my hands balled into tight fists. I relaxed and my breathing slowed.

'Dang cat treatment, it still works. How did he figure it out?' I thought, blushing as I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Kyoya, sort of; he didn't look like he was listening to what he was saying. His expression was the same as ever but it seem to me that he was trying to make this look as casual as possible. He glanced down at me and I half-smiled up at him.

'At least he's not saying anything,' I thought as I looked back down at my tea-cup. 'It's not that bad...' I thought closing my eyes. 'It feels kind of nice... calming and kind. His hands do remind me of my brothers, a lot, but there's something else...' I thought, 'but I can't put my finger on it... ... ... Oh, whatever!' I opened my eyes, reached for the cup of tea in front of me, took a sip, and looked back up at Mori.

Mori must have thought that I seemed clam enough so he removed his hand and sat in his seat next to Honey. Honey gave Mori a curious and confused look but Mori didn't say a thing. I think that the twins and Kyoya took notice of our little moment but I couldn't be sure.

The meeting continued as I sipped on my tea; they were discussing topics for the next theme. Tamaki suggested something and was immediately shot down. He sat there pouting as I watched the clubs interactions with each other.

'Of all of them, I like Honey and Haruhi enough, Mori and Kyoya are okay because the don't talk too much, but the twins annoy me and Tamaki is just so... immature! This guy,' I thought staring at Tamaki as he sat with arms crossed in his chair, 'Is supposed to be my brother. and yet...' I looked him over, 'he's too different from me for us to get along. He's just too immature to ever be my big brother,' I thought shaking my head.

"Miss Sohma," Kyoya suddenly said, pulling me from my thoughts; I looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're a girl what's your opinion?" he asked; I blinked.

"My opinion on what?" I asked.

"On our next club theme, we can't agree," he said.

"I'm a girl too," I heard Haruhi say.

"Yeah, but you're different," said one of the twins.

"We're talking about normal girls." the other finished.

"That's offensive." Haruhi said.

"I don't think I count as a normal girl," I said looking at my tea-cup, "I'm probably the farthest thing from normal, at least, a normal girl from this school." I realized that I was rambling. I looked at Haruhi. "What themes have you guys done so far?" I asked.

"Police, samurai, and other stuff like that," Haruhi said.

"That's not very descriptive!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing, and slamming the table. Haruhi replied with some uncaring response sending Tamaki into a fit.

"Hmm," I said leaning back thinking it over toning out the noise. "How about..." I trailed off.

"What?" Honey asked.

"No it's stupid," I said blushing a bit. "How about something like pirates?" I asked.

"That's not stupid, I like it!" Honey said.

"It wasn't my first idea, that was the stupid one." I said grinning. I looked at the twins.

"You two could be the shipmates, Honey and Haruhi could be the cabin boys, Mori as first mate, Tamaki," I said pointing at each of them. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'With Tamaki's character... well, since he's the princely type...' "The Pirate King." I said and Tamaki's face lit up. "And Kyoya could be the rival pirate lord." They all seemed to like the idea.

"Interesting," Kyoya said.

"Sounds fine to us," said the twins and the two started debating over the costume designs.

"I really like it," Honey said and Mori nodded his head.

"How did you come up with that?" Haruhi asked and I sighed.

"Do you remember that American guy my mother used to date, Harvey?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Well, Harvey was the head of a host club and my mother helped him out with club stuff. She would bounce ideas off me every so often." Then a thought hit me and I giggled. "Although, I think my mother would have made Haruhi the mermaid princess." At that the twins and Tamaki began imagining Haruhi in a mermaid costume.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy wants to see that!" Tamaki screamed and the twins nodded in agreement. 'Daddy again... What's with that?'

"No way," Haruhi denied; Tamaki began complaining and the other club members were talking about decorations.

At that moment my phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to jump and nearly spill my tea. I put down my cup and checked my phone. It was a text from my driver telling me that he was waiting for me out front. 'Perfect timing!'

"Well, My ride's here," I said shoving my phone back in my pocket. "I'm glad I could help you guys with the club." I said standing.

"I guess I should find a way of thanking you all for today... how about I bring you guys brownies tomorrow?" I asked glancing at Honey. He smiled and nodded is head and grinned back and turned to leave.

"Wait," Haruhi said and I looked at her, "What if those boys are still out there waiting?" All the hosts nodded.

"Yes, we should a least send you with an escort. Mori, why don't you walk Miss Sohma out to her car while we finish the meeting?" I blushed a bit and looked at Mori. He nodded silently and stood.

"Okay," I said a bit wary, "I guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all told me their good-day's and Mori and I walked out together.

He walked next to me silently as I thought about random things. Then I remembered something, 'Last time Mori and I talked in these halls he called me by my first name!' I felt the blush cover my cheeks and after that I kept my head down.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked suddenly. Normally, I would have jumped but his voice was very calming to me.

"Huh?" I said looking up at him blankly.

"Earlier you were acting strangely. I was wondering if you were okay?" he said; and a bit more blush painted my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I said half-smiling, "They didn't hurt me." He stopped walking and I stopped with him.

"That's not what I meant," he said seriously, "I'm worried." The way he said it was so straight forward and it made me embarrassed. We had a mini staring contest and I lost because my blush felt like it was giving me away.

"Not really," I said looking away from him.

"What does that mean?" he asked and I sighed.

"Fine, no, I'm not okay, alright? I haven't been okay for a while now but there's nothing you or that stupid club can do about it. My problems are way bigger then just a few bullies, in fact they're probably last on the long list of things that are bothering me right now." I bit my lip it was irritating how this guy was always there to see my embarrassing moments. There was an awkward silence as I waited for him to say something.

"If you want," he said and I looked back up at him; he looked very serious. "You can talk to me about; I'll listen. Sometimes it helps to just talk about something." I stared at him trying to figure out whether he really cared. 'This dude shows hardly any emotions; he's very hard for me to read, but he seems to be genuinely concerned about me.'

"I don't think you want to know," I mumbled looking away from his eyes. "You probably don't want to hear me talk about stuff like that. You already have to listen to a bunch of others girls talk everyday; you don't want to hear me, too."

"I don't mind listening to you," he said. "I want to know what's upsetting you." I looked up at him and he was dead serious; I blushed.

"You," I started to say, "You're so straight forward, it's really embarrassing," but stopped. I sighed an shook my head. 'I guess just standing here won't do any good... fine if he really wants to know.' I looked up him he face as stoic as ever. I took a deep breath and started walking again.

"I," I started and glanced to my side but he wasn't there. I looked back at him; he hadn't moved.

"Well, if you want to hear it then start walking." He looked surprised but took a step forward. He came to my side and we started walking again. He matched my pace though it was probably slow for him. I took a deep breath before starting again.

"As you know, I come from a poor family." I began. "What you probably don't know is how poor. My mother had it worse than me, she was a high school drop out and was disowned from her family at sixteen. Reason being an unplaned pregnancy," I paused and checking to see if he was really going to listen. He seemed like he ws really paying attention.

"She wanted to keep the child and that was my older brother, Yoshiro. She loved him very much and took any job she could get in order to care for him. Eventually she got into the escort business and around the time that I would have been conceived, she had been with several men." I stopped, 'that made my mother sound trashy'; I sighed.

"But that's not my issue, my issue is what she did when she found my birth father. You see, my mother doesn't like me very much," I said looking at him, "She was hoping that she would be able to dump me on to him or better get paid lots of money in child support." I looked at the tiles on the floor in front of me.

"About a month ago, she found him. My mother started bragging about how she was going to get all the money she could out of him, I told her that I wouldn't allow it, and we had a fight. She got mad nad kicked me out of the house so my father took me in... So now I live in a huge mansion and go to this fancy school."

'Just give the facts, that should be good enough for him and he'll leave me alone after that.' I thought as we walked out the front.

"Within the next month, there will be a meeting between my parents and some lawyers. At this meeting my mother will most likely give up her parental rights and I will no longer be a Sohma. She'll hate my guts worse than she always has and she'll do everything she can to make my life miserable, like keep me from seeing my younger siblings." I realized that my voice had gotten sad sounding and took a deep breath.

'Man, when did I get so touchy-feely?'

"Why do you think your mother hates you?" he asked.

'Really, he's been paying close attention, now he wants all the details,' I thought looking up at him.

"That's another story, a long one that goes back to when I was ten." I looked back in front of me; we were almost to my car. "But we don't have time for that one."

"Tomorrow then." he said in statement not question, like he was going to make me tell him everything.

"Maybe," I said unsure; I turned to him with a partial smile. "Thank you for listening, even though you probably don't really care."

"I care more than you think," he said with the same serious expression; it brought back all my blush.

"Um.. well... Tell Honey to be expecting brownies." I said somewhat nervously he nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Sohma-san." he said and I got confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Well yesterday you called me by my first name." I said and I finally got to see his face show a human emotion. Some blush dusted his cheeks.

"I," he stuttered and looked away from me, "I just thought that you might get upset if I started calling you by your first name without permission."

'Oh my gosh, this dude is embarrassed! He does have emotions!'

"I'm fine with it," I said blushing pink, "It's just that I'm more used to people calling me Aya and not my full name."

"Would you prefer Aya then?" he asked side glancing at me.

"I don't really care, either is fine, you can choose which ever one." I said glancing at my car. "But don't count on me calling you Takashi," I said with a joking grin his blush grew and I took this chance to escape.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I said skipping away to my car and hopping in.

I went home got changed and went to my etiquette lessons then I tried to catch up on unfinished homework.

That night started with bad dreams again but those were interrupted by a dream about the host club as pirates.

**There you go, Mori fluff! Yay for him thinking that Aya's cute! ^~^**

**Sorry SmolderingBlackRose but she doesn't get beat up... yet...**

**Kaylee, I totally agree, one time I read this story where Kyoya fell head-over-heels in love with a girl he just met. Which if anyone knows his character, that would not happen... E-V-E-R. I try to keep the characters true to their personalities and build from there.**

**Yay for reaching over 2,000 views!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review!**

**~Thank you for reading~ Oh and a happy Labor Day!**

**~Timae7**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry. **

**I know, it's been over a month since I last put up a chapter but I do have various good excuses:**

**I was helping a friend with four kids move into a new home, her youngest is four months so she needs the help,**

**Plus I did dog sitting for her while they went on a camping trip over last weekend,**

**I had several parties and family over for the week after last update,**

**Work on Fridays**

**Church on Sunday mornings and Wednesday nights, both of which I am a teacher for a class of five-year-olds and had to get ready for class. I took up the Wed. nights just recently and had to go through all the stuff to find out what we needed and I'm still not done,**

**I have several put off projects, that still aren't done,**

**I'm sleep deprived and I've got bad allergies,**

**and to top it all off my hamster died last week.**

**Now I'm taking time to get back to my writing and such**

**SO GIVE ME SOME SLACK!**

**Sorry, still tons of stuff to do and I'm fried out. XP **

**Anyway, in other news my old laptop broke down, again (I am so going to buy a new laptop soon), so the next few chapters I have written are lost until I can get it working again... or remember what I wrote! lol**

**~3,000 VIEWS AND COUNTING~**

**~41 FAVORITES~**

**~61 FOLLOWERS~**

**Thank you everyone! *bows***

**Now ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!**

**Chapter 9: Brownie Points**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and I turned on to my side, letting it beep away. Eventually, I got annoyed enough at the sound to slam my hand down on the button. I lay in bed a bit before dragging myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

I washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror taking notice of the dark bags forming under my eyes. I sighed and looked to my left, there was the bag of beauty products my aunt had bought for me on my last birthday; an attempt at making me more feminine no doubt. I pulled out the concealer and dabbed some under my eyes. I may be a tomboy but I do have a girly side. I know enough about make-up to use the basics but if you ever see me with an eyelash curler stand back, things might get out of hand.

After I finished applying the skin colored liquid, I tossed the tube back in the bag and started brushing my teeth.

I took my time swirling the toothpaste over my pearly whites as I thought over which brownies to make.

'Hmm, Caramel Fudge or Pecan Swirl?' I thought as I spat in the sink and tossed my toothbrush in its holder. 'Pecan is more of an adult flavor, I'm sure Honey would rather have Caramel.' I nodded at my decision and walked into my closet.

I threw my pajamas on to the floor and got dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

After I was dressed, I took a quick look in the mirror, my hair was a rat's nest.

I rolled my eyes and began untangling the knots but was getting nowhere fast.

I sighed then had an idea. I threw my hair up in to a ponytail the wrapped it into a small messy bun. I took out my handheld mirror looked it over.

'Not bad,' I thought looking at if from different angles, 'but I'll have to think of something for school. Maybe, just fancy it up with a hair-clip?' I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said placing the handheld mirror on the counter and leaving.

I galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen; to my surprise, Gorgina wasn't there. I look around then shrugged when she was nowhere to be found.

'Brownies are easier than cakes so this wont take too long; I shouldn't need her help.' I thought as I preheated the oven to 350°F. Then I got out the fudge and other ingredients. I started on the caramel first then began mixing together the ingredients for the brownies.

As I stirred and mixed, I remembered the last time I had made these; it was for Hero's last birthday party, about a month ago. He pretended not to care but he seemed happy that I was there to celebrate with him; I had missed his last one because I was in America.

Then I remembered that I had promised the triplets that I would make them for their birthday next month.

'Would I get the chance?' I thought as I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and tried to remain concentrated on what I was doing.

I poured the brownie mix in the pan then, after they were in the oven, I shuffled upstairs and got dressed for school.

I came back down and found Gorgina and Hinata drooling over my brownies.

"Hands off," I said and they turned towards me with guilty smiles.

"Oh good morning Miss Sohma," Hinata said,

"Yes good mornin' missy," Gorgina seconded. "Are these for that fella you like?" She teased with a grin.

"No," I said a little irritated as I took the brownies out of the oven, "I don't have a fella; these are just for some friends of mine at school."

"Sure, sure," they said nodding their heads unbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes and placed the pan on the counter. I spread on a layer of fudge and poured lines of caramel over it, then I placed the lid on top and turned to Gorgina.

"Make sure that Chris remembers to bring these with him after school and don't eat any of them."

"Of course, Miss," she replied, "Have a good day at school." I smiled and nodded. I skipped out to the car and told Chris about the brownies on the way to school.

He dropped me off at the front gate and I walked briskly to my first class; I was running a little late.

When I walked into the room none of the girls stared at me, a few glanced but quickly looked away. I shrugged it off and took my seat, as I did I glanced over at Misawa. She had a strange expression like pleasure and wasn't looking my way.

'Uh-oh, what's she got up her sleeve now,' I thought getting out my things then the teacher called the class to order.

Class went by smoothly, in fact, too smoothly. Not just Misawa but all the girls left me alone. When the girl on my left dropped her eraser I picked it up, to hand it back, but she just ignored me.

When the lunch bell rang I had thoroughly become bothered.

'Okay that's it,' I thought tapping Shiori Maeda's shoulder, the girl who sat in front of me.

She has short orange hair, freckles, and a sweet voice. Maeda is the overly kind and helpful type so what happened next confused me. She turned around then froze.

"Yes?" she asked nervously with a half-smile. I was about to ask her what was going on when I heard a cough on my right. Maeda quickly turned back around. I looked to my right at Misawa who sat looking at a magazine with her lips tilted into a slight grin. This irritated me a bit and I scowled at her then left the classroom.

I stopped at my locker and was heading to my lunch spot when...

"Psst!" I turned towards the noise to see Maeda waving me over to her, she was hiding around the corner.

"Yes?" I asked then she bowed very low.

"I'm sorry, Sohma-san," she said rushed, "I really wanted to tell you sooner, but you were late and Misawa was already there and-"

"Woah, slow down," I said; she stood up straight and stopped to take a breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"This was in every girl's locker this morning," she said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. I took it from her, unfolded it, and read what was written.

Any girl who talks to Sohma will be ignored or worse.

"I see," I said refolding it and shoving it in my pocket. I looked back up at her; she seemed uneasy.

"Thanks for telling me. You'd better shove off before someone sees you talking to me," I said kindly; she grinned apologetically but glad.

"Thank you," she said bowing and rushing off to the lunchroom.

I continued my walk as I thought over ways of dealing with my bully situation.

'Normally, I would have just gotten her back by roughing her up, but here, in this prissy-pants school, I'd probably send her to the ICU just for giving her a fist across her left cheek. Ugh, rich kids suck, can't like 'em enough to be friends, but can't hate them enough to hurt 'em; lest ye want to end up in prison.' No solutions came to mind, at least, nothing legal.

I walked into the garden area and took a seat under my tree.

I sat there, nibbling on my lunch for a few minuets when, suddenly, somebody took a seat next to me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I jumped, choking on the bite of sandwich in my mouth.

"Sorry," Mori said as I coughed and swallowed.

"No it's alright, you just startled me," I said taking a drink from my water bottle then turning to him; he was watching me. I smiled.

"Afternoon, Mori," I said, trying to be sociable; he nodded in response. I smiled wryly and continued eating my lunch. Then a thought crossed my mind and I looked around.

"Ne," I said turning towards him, "Where's Honey today, I thought you two were best pals?"

"I told him to have lunch without me today," he answered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I didn't tell him anything you told me yesterday. I didn't think that you wanted me to."

"Oh, well," I said, looking down at my food, "yeah."

It was silent for a bit as I finished the sandwich in my hands.

"So," he said when I was done. I looked back up at him; he appeared to be watching me intently.

"Why do you think your mother hates you?" He said, continuing our conversation from yesterday; I sighed and he watched my expressions closely.

"Still stuck on that one," I said, taking a swig from my water bottle.

"You said we could talk about it," he said sounding a little confused.

"I said maybe," I replied with a sharp undertone leaking into my voice that I hadn't intended to be there; he was quiet for a bit.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He asked, taking a guess at my mood.

"Not really," I said trying to sound indifferent as I stared into my lunch.

"Then," he continued and I glanced his way, "You don't want to talk about it with me." I noticed his features move slightly to something softer almost like hurt feelings.

'Hmm, odd expression for him,' I thought turning towards him slightly, 'Well... now that I'm really looking at him, I guess it's not that he's totally expressionless, it's that his expressions are so subtle that you often miss them. I'll just have to pay close attention to his face while we're speaking from now on.'

His facial expressions shifted to confusion and I realized that my eyebrows were press together. I smoothed out my expression and shook my head.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it with you," I said, getting my mind back on track, "It's just that I don't really like talking about at all. Yesterday, I only told you because you were getting on my nerves... It's not exactly something easy to talk about." My voice had gotten quieter and I'm sure there was a slight frown setting into my lips.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it," he said staring into the gardens.

"But," he paused as his eyes turned back to mine, they had a glint of something meaningful in them.

"I thought you seemed to be under a lot of... stress." I raised one eyebrow.

"When Honey feels stressed he always talks to me about it; he says it makes him feel better. I thought that, if you talked about it to me, you might feel better." He finished; my face blank. Then the snickers began, he looked at me very surprised. I burst out laughing my one hand holding my middle and the other over my mouth; I couldn't breathe.

'Such a simple notion for him, and I thought he seemed like more of the silent one in deep thought. Not to mention that he's comparing me to the happy little elf-child know as Honey.'

Mori watched me eyes wide, surprised by my reaction.

"I'm sorry," I managed, "but that caught me a bit off guard." I finished my laughing and sighed.

"Do you really think that I'm anything like Honey?" I asked a few laughs escaping under my breath. He didn't respond to that. After a bit of silence, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

"You know," I finally said mostly mumbling to myself, "I've already told you about some of what's bothering me, why not fill in some more gaps." I leaned back, took in a deep breath, and held it. I listened to hear his deep breathing beside me.

'Here it goes,' I thought releasing the breath.

"I killed my brother." I said listening for a change in his breathing; none was present. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he had the same expressionless look on his face.

"You don't believe me," I said plainly with a slight, sarcastic grin. No response.

"Well, I did and that's the biggest reason behind why my mother hates me," I said taking another bite of sandwich. He was silent for a minuet.

"How?" he asked.

"Fire," I said and I saw his eyebrows twitch up a bit.

'Yes, he does have reactions just very subtle ones. but I don't know if I'll be able to watch his face the entire time.' I thought looking away from him.

"When I was little, I had an older brother, Yoshiro. He was tall, had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a loud personality." I smirked.

"A week after my tenth birthday, there was a fire in our apartment complex." I said simply, trying to keep from getting too emotional. "When my brother arrived on scene, I was standing out front with my mother and younger siblings, the firemen hadn't arrived yet - I was crying uncontrollably." I paused.

"You see," I said switching on to a different track, "My brother was trying to get this job at this shop." I saw his face shift slightly to confusion. "I promise this has to do with the story," I said half-smiling. "Well, this shop didn't hire anyone under the age of fourteen. My brother's birthday was the 10th of January, so he finally got the job he wanted so badly. The reason he wanted a job, was because he wanted to buy me the perfect birthday gift; my birthday is February 28. The job was only part-time and it was minimum wage so he worked his butt off for the next month. He even took up odd jobs for the others in our neighborhood just to make a few extra bucks.

"Eventually, he got enough money to buy it; it was an American Girl doll," I paused as I fiddled with my feet. "It wasn't that I had asked for one, my brother just wanted to get me something nice for my tenth birthday. I didn't really care that it was some big expensive thing, I liked it because my brother bought it for me. . . and that's why I was crying. I had lost something he worked so very hard to get for me." I stopped talking to do a quick emotion check.

'You can do this, you've told others before. Don't cry!' I told myself.

"When my brother saw me crying, he asked me if I was hurt. I was babbling about the doll and that's when it happened. He told that he'd go get it and ran into the flames." I shook my head. "If I had know what he meant, I would have stopped him. As it was, I stood there like an idiot not realizing what had happened until several minuets had passed." I stopped talking and took this time to let him process.

"So," I said finishing, "That's the big reason why my mother hates me. she blames me for killing her beloved son."

We sat there silently for several minuets, neither speaking, neither moving, aside from breathing. I listened to the sound of the wind through the leaves of the tree. His deep breathing even and constant; until he took in a breath to speak.

"It's not your fault," he said sure. I looked at him; he was calm and seemed very sure about his statement.

"Yes it is," I replied just as sure; his eyebrows creased together slightly.

"You blame yourself," he stated.

"Yes," I said plainly.

"You shouldn't."

"Why not? It's true, if I had been so upset over that stupid doll, my brother would still be alive." I said with a cynical smile.

"You don't know that," he replied. I wanted to retort but didn't, knowing he'd never see my side of this. I remained silent for a bit when I remembered something and it made me smirk.

"You know," I said staring up into the tree, the sunlight making strange shadow patterns through the leaves.

"Haruhi said the same thing." I looked back to him. "She told me not to blame myself." A gust of wind blew through my hair as we stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly the end of lunch bell rang and we both looked to the clock tower.

"Lunch is over already," I mumbled and I began to pack up my things. Mori didn't move he only sat there staring at the clock.

Once I was all packed up, I stood and turned to tell him goodbye, when realized that Mori hadn't gotten a chance to eat.

"I'm sorry," I said and he looked up at me curiously and a bit confused.

"Because of my babbling you didn't get to eat your lunch." He looked at his lunch box by his side; untouched.

"It's alright," he said standing. We stood the awkwardly for a few seconds before I got the courage to say something.

"Well," I said turning to leave, "I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and I began to walk away.

When I was about five yards away he called to me.

"Ayami," he said my name and I turned to look at him. He stood still under the tree his lunch in hand; his expression was calm, serious, and confident.

"I don't think it's your fault," he said coolly; I blinked at him taken slightly aback as he stepped towards me.

"And," he paused, stopping about a yard away, studying my face.

"I don't think you brother would blame you either." I froze looking up at him in surprise.

"I think," he said reaching his hand up slowly, "That he just wanted you to be happy." He touched my cheek softly and when he took his hand back a tear rested on his finger.

'Damn it,' I thought wiping them away, 'When did I start crying! I thought I told you not to cry.'

Mori reached in his pocket and pulled out a navy blue handkerchief and handed it to me. I was irritated so I didn't take it at first but I eventually gave in. I wiped my tears and realized that some of the concealer had wiped off too. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Sorry," I said very embarrassed.

"Keep it," he said ruffling his hand through my hair once before turning to leave. "I see you at the club." He said and I nodded.

We parted ways and each headed off to our own classes; I took a quick stop in the girl's restroom to wash off my face.

During class I though over my new friend.

'Mori is a pretty interesting guy. He's always so quiet and his deep voice so calming. I guess he's not so bad, him and Honey have their good points. but the rest of the club members excluding Haruhi, are too weird; especially my half-brother. He's the strangest of them all,' I thought as I mindlessly watched the teacher write something on the chalkboard. 'What's his story, I wonder...'

Classes went by without any problems, although I think Misawa was a little upset that I wasn't phased by her scheme.

When last bell rang I skipped out to where my car waited for me and threw my bag in the back seat, switching it out for my brownies. Come to find out that Gorgina had already cut them apart and placed them on a fancy tray for me. I rolled my eyes but took the platter of baked goods from Chris and told him to wait for me while I went in to deliver them. Chris then reminded me of another etiquette lesson I had in an hour, so I wouldn't be able to stay for long.

I hurried back to the clubroom fast as I could, I wanted to get there before club opened, better not risk upsetting Misawa more. I arrived five minuets before opening time and opened the door slowly.

This time a burst of fruit scented air, bananas, coconut, pineapple, melon, and citrus, hit me and I froze solid at what laid before me.

The clubroom had been completely transformed into a tropical paradise, Palm trees and even sand decorated the room; I looked around the room in awe.

"Ah! There's a special guest!" I heard Tamaki say. I turned towards him only to see all the hosts in spectacular costumes; they had played around with my idea a bit.

The twins were dressed in matching striped shirts and baggy pants, one in red and the other in blue.

Kyoya was wearing a large black, gold trimmed overcoat over a dark purple frilly shirt, buccaneer boots, and a black tricorn with a skull and cross-bones on it.

Honey was wearing a silly looking rainbow macaw parrot costume and he sat on Mori's shoulder who was wearing a navy blue and white ensemble.

Then came Tamaki, he wore a red and gold over coat, that hung over his shoulders, and hand on matching boots and a white frilly shirt. His hat was large and matched his jacket.

All of them had fake swords or guns and fake braids, and or beads, in their hair; Haruhi had yet to get into jaw dropped in amazement as Tamaki waltzed to my side.

"Come my darling!" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Welcome to my tropical paradise, princess. I'm the Pirate King and the very treasure I want to steal," he paused using his hand to lift my chin up so we were face to face, "is your heart."

I awoke from my shocked state and shoved the tray of brownies into his chest. He took them and I turned around covering my mouth trying to keep the laughter in.

"See," Tamaki exclaimed, "she so happy she's speechless!" A snicker.

"I don't think so boss," one of the twins said. Another snicker.

I glanced over my shoulder at the host members once more and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"BUWAHAHA!" I burst out in a thundering laugh. "You look ridiculous!"

"Told ya," the other twin finished.

I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and laughed myself to tears.

"Oh my gosh," I said, in English, with a sigh, "so was not expecting that." I straightened myself up and looked back another laughter speal threatening to come out but I coughed it away.

"Now I know you really are crazy, Senpai." I said smiling at Tamaki. I'm not sure why but he looked moved and sparkles appeared in his eyes.

"Haruhi," I asked curiously, "Where's your costume?"

"She won't put it on!" Tamaki complained pointing at her; she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's you fault," she answered. I raised one eyebrow confused, then the twins pulled out a mannequin wearing a mermaid princess costume.

"AHH!" I exclaimed angrily. "How is she supposed to wear that without raising suspicions?!" I asked pointing at the sea-shell bra; the twins shrugged.

"We thought it wouldn't look right without them," the one in red said. "Right?" the one in blue finished. I shook my head with a groan.

'These guys are a hopeless cause,' I thought as I forcefully took the platter back from Tamaki.

"Anyway, here," I said handing them to Haruhi. "I brought the brownies, caramel fudge," I said; Honey began bouncing with joy, "but I can't stay to enjoy them."

"Eh!" Honey exclaimed and he stopped jumping then came to my side, "why not?"

"I have another lesson in less than an hour and I've got some homework to finish up," I said leaning down to his height, "but next time I make them, I promise we'll enjoy them together, okay?" He looked sad still but nodded; I smiled softly at him.

"Okay then," I said with a sigh, "Enjoy your brownies pirate lords." I turned to leave glancing at Mori who seemed to be the same as ever.

"King," I said with a sarcastic salute as I passed by Tamaki.

"Have fun plundering the towns folk," I called with a half-snicker as I opened the door. To my surprise several girls were standing outside the door and their facial expression all changed when it was I, not a host, who opened the door.

"Excuse me," I said slipping past them.

Just as I cleared the small group someone grabbed my arm. I turned back only to come eye to eye with a very angry Misawa; I yanked free.

"Excuse me," I said again this time with a challenging tone. She became livid, gritting her teeth, as I turned around and walked away, attitude in my step.

**Oooooo Aya's sassy! lol In your face Misawa, CAN'T TOUCH THIS!**

**Hope you're happy with chapter 9, you're probably all like, "FINALY!" XD**

**Please review!**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


End file.
